Everything comes at a price
by 8state-of-flux8
Summary: Piper thinks she has done the right thing having Alex returned to Litchfield but she is the only person who thinks so. Ostracised by the rest of the inmates Piper is now truly alone, with a threat hanging over her head how will she survive? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Concentrating on the rhythmic noise of the running water hitting the plain, once white, ceramic tiles was strangely soothing. It allowed Piper to gather her thoughts and for her mind to truly relax despite the situation she now found herself in. The noise washed away all her doubts and fears, her worries being swept away like dirt washing down a plug hole and she was grateful for the peace and quiet that was usually so hard to come by in the bustling hive that was Litchfield penitentiary. The prison's occupants where rarely quiet but at half past four in the morning almost everybody was fast asleep tucked away in their bunks and Piper didn't know whether to be grateful or upset that in her time of need there was not one person by her side.

Not that she really had anybody that she could depend on any more after she had pushed everybody away, now she felt as if she was truly alone and surprisingly the thought didn't frighten her as much as she thought it would. Her parents trapped in their waspy lives had tried their best but they couldn't begin to imagine the life their only daughter had managed to wind herself up in and her brothers, one living the dream life of a doctor and the other a self styled hill billy in the woods, could not help her in these four walls. Larry, well after everything they had supposedly "been through, weathered, worked hard for" had all been for nothing as he was now shacked up with her best friend. Now the thought didn't bother her as much as it probably should have and she found herself almost wishing that they were happy together. Almost.

Piper supposed the closest thing she had once had to a friend in this place was Nicky but even she had avoided her as much as possible once she knew the true extent of Pipers narcissistic personality. Nicky had informed her brutally that no matter what the reasons Piper tried to justify her actions with, the fact that she was the cause of Alex's return to Litchfield was for pure selfish need. This time it was her who had fantastically fucked Alex over and she needed to accept this and stop glossing over the fact with excuses of love and safety. Piper knew that Nicky had hit on a small truth but she also reasoned that only she knew the truth, only she knew better. She had wanted Alex safe and whole and the only thing Piper could have done to protect her she had done and she had made peace with the consequences of her actions. Alex of course did not see things in quite the same way. When she returned to Litchfield Alex wanted nothing to do with her and after the last couple of days emotional turmoil, could now barely stand to be in the same breathing space as her. On her return Alex had put two and two together like Piper knew she would and realised exactly where the blame lay for her incarceration once more between these prison walls.

Piper was now paying for her actions dearly but for once she was not going to wail and scream, rage at the world at how unfair it was that once again her life had turned to shit. This time she knew what she had done, acknowledged that it was no ones fault but her own, held her head up high and accepted the fate that someone seemed fit to deal her with. She was protecting Alex something she had promised herself she would do ever since she witnessed the fear in her love's eyes when she had casually told her that she slept with a gun under her pillow. Piper had thought, at the time of making the phone call that had effectively set the wheels in motion, rather naively in her own innocence, that if Alex returned to Litchfield Kubra could not touch her and she would remain unharmed. Caged and repressed maybe but Alex would survive and be safe and they could live together in relative peace and harmony. Piper almost chuckled at her once naive thoughts and if she could be bothered to build up enough emotion she would be angry with herself for not realising who exactly she was dealing with. Kubra did not suffer failure lightly if he couldn't physically hurt Alex then he would go for the next best thing and he had been clever. Who better to hurt than the person who had taken his revenge away from him.

So for once Piper was accepting the choices she had made and the consequences for her actions. She would accept her fate lying down, literally, watching her blood entwine with the mould and grime as it washed down the drain in the filthy shower cubical of the suburbs bathroom. It should have scared her more she thought as her very life force ebbed away with the tepid water but she found that in her mind the truth she had recently discovered shone bright and true at the forefront. A life without Alex Vause was not worth living and if it meant she was the one that did not continue to walk this earth she was happy because Alex deserved better, deserved a chance at life no matter how repressed within these prison walls. Her conscience kindly reminded her that once again she was being selfish but Piper knew that she couldn't survive a life without the presence of one Alex Vause she had tried before and well, she internally snorted, just look at how that turned out. No this time she knew 100% that she was doing the right thing for both of them and she smiled brightly as she pictured the love of her life whole, strong, Alive. It didn't matter that these last few weeks had been spent filled with tense silences or awkward encounters she couldn't have expected anything different and for once she had not begged for forgiveness as she truly believed she did not need it. She would not apologise for keeping Alex alive and she would not be made to feel guilty for her actions Nicky had tried and failed, been sent away as quickly as she had arrived, not even being allowed to hit her stride in her lecturing of Piper. Instead after being rebuffed and ignored Nicky had backed away snorting told her that this time their "dyke drama" wasn't worth it and returned to a waiting Morello.

* * *

The water had run cold now and Piper started to shiver uncontrollably she didn't think she would last much longer lying on the cold wet floor. She tried to comfort herself conjuring savored memories of herself and Alex in their younger days loved up and indestructible as they splashed Alex's illegally gained cash, indulging their every whims and wishes as they conquered the exotic countries of the world. So lost in her thoughts of her favorite Cambodian holiday she had taken with her dark haired goddess she could almost feel the sand under her skin, hear the waves crashing into the shore and she could imagine the warm weight of her love pressed against her side. Her eyes slid shut in bliss and she remembered how that first night in Cambodia they had laid entwined together on the white sandy beach in silence. Neither feeling the need to speak so content in one another's company watching as the sun went down witnessing the most beautiful scene of a perfect sunset. If heaven exists she hopes that it is as beautiful as that day although she isn't sure anything ever could be as magnificent as how her 23 year old felt in that moment cuddled next to the love of her live. The pain in her side rudely snapped her from her thoughts and made it's presence known as it began to spread and burn over her weakened body determined not to be ignored any longer causing Piper to repress the urge to cry out. The sky was just beginning to lighten and she forced her mind to focus on the light slowly brightening the shower block. It was a non to easy feat but she managed it for a few more minutes before she could feel her mind become hazy and the urge to sleep became nearly impossible to ignore. Finally as she allowed thoughts of Alex to surround her every sense and let her heavy eyes begin to shut she heard footsteps approaching accompanied by hushed voices. Piper let one last self depreciating smirk cross her features as her favorite bushy haired inmate rounded the corner and stopped still in shock. A shocked gasp fell from parted lips as they hung open before Nicky shook her head as she recovered herself and rushed to her side landing heavily on the tiled floor with an audible thump. A warm feeling spread over Piper as comforting hands pulled at her own to uncover the wound at her side and a sympathetic hiss fell from Nicky's lips as her eyes took in the sight of Pipers torn mutilated skin. As the sound escaped from her friends mouth Piper chuckled weakly.

"Jesus Chapman what on earth have you got yourself into now?"

"I'm sorry I just have a knack for attracting trouble" Piper coughed trying to clear the hoarseness from her voice and Nicky smirked weakly.

"Damn right I thought I told you no more dyke drama"

"I'm not a dyke"

"Your googly eyed puppy looks at Vause tell me differently" Piper scowled as Nicky chuckled before her expression became serious once more as her eyes roamed over Pipers body. Piper knew that Nicky had seen the other marks left upon her skin the bruises that were already partly healed but also the ones only a few days old that littered her chest and abdomen entwined with the old. Piper knew exactly what was running through Nicky's mind.

"Sweet Jesus Chapman who's being doing this to you? Please tell me surely it's not worth lying to me again" Nicky's voice echoed with anger and Piper winced and groaned as another voice echoed into the bathroom and her eyes widened at the realisation as her sluggish brain, struggling to work under such pain, deciphered who that signature husky voice belonged too.

"You finished checking Nichols or are you just trying to use all the hot water" as Alex chuckled unaware Piper shook her head desperately at Nicky.

"You need help this wound's deep you'll bleed to death, I'm sorry Chapman" fighting against her hazy pain induced mind Piper began to cough as she frantically tried to keep hold of Nicky in her ever weakening blood stained grip to stop her from moving. Keeping her eyes trained on Nicky's face Piper forced her suddenly thick tongue to form the words she needed to finally say out loud to another person.

"Alex. Kubra. I did it to keep her safe"

Nicky's face was one of confusion before suddenly realisation dawned in her eyes and she almost involuntarily glanced to the bathroom entrance as Alex shouted again.

"One second Vause! Oh Chapman why didn't you say anything?"

"Only way... Payback for what I did" Piper smiled trying to show Nicky that it was ok everything that had happened was worth it.

"Nichols! seriously what are you doing in there?"

"Look after her please Nicky.. I don't know if he will keep his promises" Piper grimaced with the effort to keep talking her body was becoming numb with the cold, she shivered and shuddered involuntarily as tremors took hold of her muscles. Nicky held her as tightly as she could while still trying to stem the blood flow from her side and as the seconds ticked by she heard Alex shift impatiently.

"Nichols?!"

"Vause I need you to promise me you'll keep your shit together" Piper looked at Nicky desperately and Nicky shook her head grimly in response as they heard Alex shift and mutter as she began to make her way around the corner.

"What the fuck are you on about Nichols"

Slumping down in defeat finally tired of fighting the now unavoidable Piper allowed herself to succumb to the darkness that she had tried valiantly to fight. Her eyes slid shut just as a loud gasp reached her ears and her heart clenched as Alex's pained voice echoed into the room. Her last conscious thought was she was proud, proud that she had fought for Alex but it was marred by immense guilt for the pain and trouble her demise was now surely going to cause.

"No ... Fuck Kid what have you done?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _6 weeks earlier_

Piper groaned and shuffled uncomfortably in her bunk no matter what she did, or which way she shifted and turned, she could not get comfortable on the worn paper thin mattress. Grumbling she lent her head back against the wall and tried to ignore the familiar feelings of a headache beginning to creep it's way through her temples. The noise around her caused her to wince and she suddenly desperately wished for silence. Of all the things she missed from home silence was the one thing that she craved and what almost seemed the most elusive.

"Yo Chapman you ratted out any more lost lovers recently?"

Nicky's jibe was filled with thinly veiled contempt, her usual joking tone was absent and Piper found she was rather fed up with it all. It had been two weeks since Alex had been returned to Litchfield and two weeks since she had effectively become public enemy number one. Once Nicky had found out the real reason Alex was back in Litchfield she had not hesitated in spreading the news and it had become hot gossip amongst the inmates. Now when she walked through the prison halls she was greeted with looks of contempt, nobody sat anywhere near her in the cafeteria unless they absolutely had to and even then she was ignored. Not even the girls in the Ghetto, who at one point had offered her fleeting friendship, would give her the time of day. Black Cindy had sent her away when she had tried to sit with them in the rec room telling her only to return when she had learnt the meaning of loyalty. That comment had stung but what had hurt even more was the look Alex gave her as she slowly backed away from the room. There had been no love in Alex's eyes only hate and anger and it was that look that finally made Piper stop trying.

"Fuck off Nicky"

"Nice Chapman real nice I hope your apology to Vause is more eloquent"

Piper had no intention of apologising to Alex she would not apologise for something she did not feel she had done wrong. On the run Piper knew Alex wouldn't have stood a chance. Kubra was not known for his forgiving nature and the fact that Alex had publicly named and betrayed him would be an insult that he would not let lie. Alex had always tried to hide the not so pleasant parts of her job from Piper when they had been together but Piper had been curious one day when Alex had been surprisingly reluctant to leave for a meeting. She had followed her lover and witnessed the brutal beating given to a young drug mule who had decided to dabble in the company's product herself. Seeing the scared, bloodied woman scream for mercy had terrified Piper and the look of horror across Alex's face as one of Kubra's men lashed out over and over again was something she would not easily forget. That night when Alex had returned to their hotel room, after Piper had already snuck away unseen, she made love to Alex all night trying to erase the images of the darkened room from both of their minds with gentle touches and fiery kisses. That night was a turning point for Piper it was the moment she realised the whole sordid truth of exactly what Alex was involved with. No that was a fate that she would not allow for Alex so she done the only thing she could while stuck inside these prison walls and she would not apologise for keeping Alex safe, keeping Alex alive.

"What do you want Nicky?"

"Was just letting you know the newbies have arrived thought you could do with some new friends" Nicky turned and walked away and Piper groaned. She hoped the newbies were quiet and unassuming she did not want someone trying to be her new best friend like Soso especially as she was the only person in the suburbs who had a free bed next to her. Piper didn't think she could cope with someone who would latch on desperate for attention and protection, although yes, she admitted that she could use a friend, she didn't want to be someone's security blanket for the entirety of their sentence. A CO appeared in the doorway and she held her breath as he made his way towards her "This is you"

Bennett turned and gestured and a woman who looked around Pipers age nodded in thanks and sat down hesitantly at the edge of her new bed. Piper studied the new inmate carefully she was attractive, tall, slender with deep red hair the woman had an air on confidence about her that was unusual for somebody who had just arrived at Litchfield. Tattoos covered both her arms but they were nice, suited her even. one a rose design similar to the one that adorned Alex's bicep, and an intricate skull and tribal design that wouldn't have looked out of place on a trucker. Noticing she too was also being watched Piper raised her head confidently and nodded in greeting.

"I'm Chapman" the woman's eyebrows raised and Piper knew instantly from the look on the women's face that the prison gossip had already spread.

"Rigsby"

"I don't have many rules just keep it tidy and your shit to yourself and we'll get along just fine" Rigsby smiled and Piper was inwardly pleased although she didn't show it first impressions meant everything she wasn't allowing this woman to think she was weak.

"That's ok with me the last place I was in I shared a cell with woman who didn't shower and left rubbish everywhere it was like bunking with a tramp"

"You've been inside before?"

"Chicago but I've been moved as I'm not really a serious threat I'm in on drugs charges you see whereas Chicago's for more hardened criminals. That coupled with the fact I haven't got much time left on my sentence is what has sent me here. What about you, what you in for?"

"Same" Piper watched indifferently as Rigsby's eyebrow raised. "You don't look like the drug pushing type" Piper laughed.

"No I'm in for smuggling drug money. Ex girlfriends job got a little too close to our domestic life"

Rigsby chuckled "Bitch".

Piper quelled the anger that rose within her at that comment from a woman she had only just met, she could bitch and moan about Alex but that's because she was hers -not anymore- her brain kindly reminded her and Piper felt the anger disappear replaced with disappointment.

"Is she the woman who apparently you've betrayed in the worst way imaginable by getting her returned to hell for parole violation?" Piper scowled and glared around the room silently impressed when some of the women shied away under her stare what had happened with Pensatucky still prayed on some of the inmates minds.

"Yes but I had my reasons not that I'm going to explain myself to anybody other than her so back off"

Rigsby held her hands up and smiled hesitantly "Ok, ok I meant no harm Chapman just curious that's all"

"Yeah well curiosity killed the cat" Piper could feel the anger consuming her and she wanted nothing more than to slam her fist into the nearest object. She knew her infamous temper was beginning to show itself more frequently but here in this godforsaken prison she struggled to care snorting as she thought about how her mother would be so terribly disappointed. Trying not to terrify her new bunk mate so early into their new life together Piper clenched her eyes tight and took a few deep breathes keeping her thoughts as far away as possible from Alex and the bloody phone call.

"So anyway I'm going to need someone to show me the ropes you up for it Chapman?"

"Listen I don't need a friend and trust me you'll fair better here if you're not hanging around me I don't know if you've noticed but I'm hardly miss popular"

Rigsby just chuckled "Who said anything about friends? Look I'm only here for a few weeks like I give a damn, you seem alright to me"

Piper opened her eyes and smiled a genuine smile maybe this was the distraction she needed "Yeah if your sure?" Rigsby nodded returning her grin "Alright come on I'll take you on the guided tour"

 _Present day_

It was a weird sensation almost like she was being held deep underwater surrounded by inky darkness there was no light only sound which was distorted muffled like she had something held over her ears. She could faintly hear what sounded like someone shouting they were angry, upset maybe, it seemed to echo and reverberate but she couldn't properly hear the words. The voice was familiar Nicky maybe? Yes Nicky sounded about right but what she was shouting about she did not know nor in that moment did she really care. A deep throbbing pain seemed to be the main focus point and she felt herself trying to squirm pull away from the source but no matter how hard she tried she could not feel or move her body. Piper felt trapped within the darkness of her mind and she willed herself not to panic. Footsteps echoed around her distracting her and the shouting got louder this time another voice was thrown into the mix. This was a voice that needed no introduction and Piper felt calm wash over her as she heard Alex's familiar husky tone.

Gentle hands seemed to pull at her body and she felt herself being lifted but still she could not open her eyes could not make her body respond. The shouting had stopped now and the only noise that could be heard was gentle sobbing. Sobbing? But who was crying? Piper tried to make sense of the noise still surrounded by haze and distortion. The darkness made it difficult but she fought the unease and haziness that covered her thoughts and concentrated hard the sobs became clearer, more pronounced and Piper felt a rush of anguish as she realised the woman sobbing was Alex. It startled her, made her heart clench, her lover had always been so strong the only time Piper had ever seen her cry was the day she left, the day Alex's beloved mother died. Even then Alex had cried with quiet disbelieving tears of shock at no longer having her mother, then cried with anger at Piper leaving. Now it seemed more desperate as if an unknown anguish was tearing them from her body unwillingly. Straining herself and beginning to feel nauseous Piper tried to stay concentrated on the sound. She wished she could hold Alex take away all the hurt and tell her everything would be ok but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried she could not seem to open her eyes or move her limbs.

"Pipes open your eyes... please for me?"

Her brain screamed yes, yes of course anything for Alex but her body would not respond and she was trapped listening to Alex cry and weep.

"You don't get to do this not now. I mean it kid, keep breathing. Come on Piper stay with me, you're going to be fine, just fine"

Piper was trying to remember how she had ended up in this predicament but she couldn't remember clearly the only fact that shone brightly in her mind was that she had done it all to keep Alex safe and as she remembered she completely relaxed. Movement distracted Piper a hand touched her cheek reverently and the small touch jolted her senses awake. She now became aware of the biting pain once more it coiled itself all around her and the darkness that she had become quite indifferent to now didn't seem quite as unassuming. The pain was taking it's toll and she wanted to scream, cry anything to lessen what felt like flames consuming her body.

"Pipes don't do this, please don't do this... I'm losing it here Piper" she began to feel constrained like thick long iron chains where wrapping around her squeezing tightly in their never ending grip, she was choking, drowning and the voice of Alex was fading and becoming difficult to hear once again.

"Nicky?! Nicky... Thank God I think I'm losing her. Piper breathe God damn it! Breathe!" choking and gagging in the suffocating presence Piper heard the combined sound of more voices, footsteps although it was faint and she felt as if her body was being tugged and pulled. There was an uncomfortable pressure on her chest once, twice, three times and she could still faintly hear Alex's distraught voice pleading, begging for her to come back to her.

"Don't you fucking leave me!"

Piper didn't want to, not again, but she couldn't fight anymore she was just too exhausted. Letting herself succumb to the pain around her the inky blackness rose up to envelop what was left of her conscious mind then she was pulled hard, tumbling down and down until there was only silence and she thought no more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Thank you for the reviews its so lovely to hear your thoughts. Here is another chapter I'm off sick at the moment so I have time to write and upload. I hope you enjoy ...**

 _4 weeks previously_

Piper smiled to herself as she tried to fix her fourth lamp of the day this time it was just a case of replacing a couple or wires that had frayed inside the plug a job that was relatively easy in comparison to how difficult some of the other items had proved to be. She actually enjoyed being in the electrical shack having something to do with her hands and a job that she actually had to concentrate on made the time go quickly even under the eye of Luschek who was one of the more incompetent CO's. As usual he was alternating between sulking in his office, leering at each of them in turn or arguing with Nicky, who was now chiseling a hole in the floor near the door now that the wall was littered with many of her "creative" markings.

Pipers life in prison had improved dramatically over the last week the inmates although still ignoring here had at least stopped being openly hostile with her and her mother had been to visit. This was not usually a source if happiness but The visit had been surprising for the fact that her mother had spent her half an hour bitching about Polly and Larry. She had soon returned to her usually dismissive demeanor with her withering put downs about her hair and the embarrassment of her friends asking when Piper was returning from abroad but for a moment it had been nice to have a normal mother and daughter discussion. Piper had found in the last week that her and Rigsby had quite a lot in common and she had made a sort of ally in the other woman something which Piper said she wasn't going to do but was extremely grateful for. It was nice to have a confidant, someone to talk the long boring hours away with and she was glad that the gods had seen fit to give her a little bit of luck in giving her someone to spend the dreary prison days with. Alex was still treating her as though she didn't exist the looks of contempt had ceased but now she didn't acknowledge Pipers presence at all, she might as well be the invisible woman. Piper had tried to explain but each of her efforts had been rebuffed and she had resigned herself to the fact that she would never get the chance to tell her side of the story.

"Yo Blondie pass me your screwdriver" Piper bit back the sarcastic please that was on the tip of her tongue, instead she did as asked and passed over her screwdriver. she didn't want to get into another sparring session with Nicky. The wild haired woman had other other ideas. "Not seen your girlfriend around today Chapman she got sick of your backstabbing ways as well"

"Who?"

"Tall attractive Redhead, yep that's the one" Nicky retorted sarcastically.

"Rigsby?" Piper snorted "She's not my girlfriend"

"Could have fooled me and the rest of the prison"

Piper ignored Nicky's comment and carried on working, this time with a different screwdriver, but her words stuck in her mind. is that really how it seemed to the rest of the prison that Rigsby was somehow her new squeeze? Well fuck them. Piper had had enough of what people thought of her none of their opinions seemed to fit who she was anyway. The only person who had ever really truly seen the real Piper Chapman was Alex with her Piper hadn't felt the need to repress her true self through fear of not fitting in. with Alex she felt free to be just Piper and it was something she had truly cherished during there time together. It was something that she had realised during her time in prison that she had missed dearly and it only further compounded the argument that she eventually would have become unhappy living the life of 'the nice blonde lady' with Larry.

"If it's not her pussy your after then Chapman what's the deal with you and the redhead?"

"Why thinking of having a go Nichols?"

Nicky smirked "No I got Morello now. I, unlike you Blondie, know something about loyalty"

Anger rose uncontrollably through Piper and she stood up abruptly sending the stool she had been sat on crashing to the floor. "What are you implying Nichols? You know nothing!"

"Oh yeah? I know that you can't seem to help fucking Vause over just for your own gain not giving a damn about how much it hurts her in the process"

"Ladies settle down!" Luschek had appeared scowling at the disruption but Piper paid no attention to his warning.

"She's not so innocent either she fucked me over too in Chicago remember? I don't recall her giving a damn about me then!"

"Ah so you admit you fucked her over then" Nicky's smirking face was causing every hair on Pipers body to stand up in irritation in that moment she wanted nothing more than to wipe that look from Nicky's face by any means necessary.

"Just fuck you Nicky. Fuck you"

"I'd rather have Vause do it for me I bet she would if I gave her the chance. We've always had that connection you know? Ever since the last time you fucked her over when you wanted to be Mrs Larry Bloom. Best Christmas present ever fucking that piece of sex on legs. You miss it? the feel of her under your fingers?"

The red mist descended and before she could even begin to stop herself Piper hurled herself across the room hands raised in attack. She would have succeeded in her mission to punch the living daylights out of Nicky had Luschek not grabbed her from behind.

"Inmate stop now!"

Still she fought and struggled clawing at the arms that contained her ignoring the wide eyed stares of the rooms occupants. "Right Chapman you've gone too far you've just earned yourself a one way ticket to SHU" As Luschek's words filtered through her anger consumed mind the fight left her body and her muscles sagged in defeat as horror rose within her.

"No, not SHU please, I'm sorry Sir"

"Too late Chapman" As she was hauled to her feet Piper allowed herself to be pulled along the fight having well and truly evaporated from her.

"Luschek I provoked her is this really necessary?"

"Do you want to go as well Nichols?"

"Well no but-"

"Well that's enough from you on the matter. Chapman let's go" Piper glanced in Nicky's direction noting the look of guilt across her features.

"I'm sorry Blondie I was just messing around" was whispered to her but it did nothing to improve how Piper felt and she scowled back at Nicky murderously. Panic and dread was beginning to settle deep in the pit of her stomach this would be her third time in the hellish nightmare that was SHU. Each time she had endured the seemingly endless punishment Piper felt she had lost a small piece of her sanity and she wasn't sure she could survive losing anymore. Luschek dragged her through the halls and Piper inwardly groaned as she realised he was going to take her past the cafeteria Piper knew it was for his own twisted pleasure to make a spectacle of her so she decided to make it difficult for him. Twisting and flailing she let her body become a dead weight smirking inwardly as he grumbled and groaned at having to carry her. The line of inmates queuing outside the cafeteria doors looked at her in shock and wonder and she almost laughed when she heard their whispers.

"Nutter that one"

"I wonder who's face she smashed in this time"

"I knew it wouldn't take long"

"Hey you don't mess with Chapman everyone here knows that"

Piper sneered at the women until a certain inmates shocked gaze caught her eye and her whole demeanour sagged. The look on Alex's face made her want to cry out, protest her innocence and as if the world suddenly decided to make her experience just that little bit worse Luschek came to an abrupt holt right in front of were Alex was standing.

"Are you trying to make things worse for yourself Chapman stop struggling!" Piper went limp and looked down at the floor in guilt feeling Alex's piercing gaze she couldn't meet her inquisitive stare. "Bennett I've got a shack full of girls in electrical that need babysitting fancy taking this one down to SHU" the whispers and stares increased and Piper fought the panic that was once again beginning to rise like bile deep within her stomach.

"SHU?! What did she do?" Piper was surprised to hear Alex speak out but she still did not dare to meet her gaze.

"Not that it's any of your business Hotty but Perky tits here decided to try and have a tussle with another inmate and I'm not talking about the kind of tussle you would be interested in" Bennett eyes widened in surprise at Luschek's words and he looked between the three before seemingly coming to his senses.

"Alright Luschek hand her over you get back to electrical I'll deal with Chapman" Luschek nodded winked at Piper then made his way back down the hall whistling condescendingly. Bennet turned Piper round and pushed her up against the wall while he cuffed her hands together something Luschek seemed to have forgotten about "Why do you have to make things hard for yourself Chapman after the last time you were hauled to solitary I didn't think you would be eager to return"

Piper didn't have the energy to answer him instead she complied complacently and allowed him to lead her away before she left she turned to Alex and looked her in the eye. "Tell Nichols I'm sorry"

"What? This was over Nicky!?"

"Just tell her please?" Piper looked imploringly at Alex and she smiled hesitantly when Alex nodded slowly still with a look of shock marring her perfect features. After drinking in the sight of Alex for just a few seconds longer Piper allowed herself to be pulled away to the hell hole that was Lichfield's solitary confinement.

* * *

Despite the endless fluorescent light that was never turned off Piper reasoned, judging from the inedible meals that had been pushed through the small metal flap in the iron door, that she had been locked away from prison civilisation for 1 week and Piper was beginning to doubt she could do much more. With nothing to occupy herself she had restarted her prison fitness regime which she last practiced on her previous visit to planet hell and her protesting muscles where testament to how many sit ups she had done with her feet tucked under the metal bed frame. She was pleased though that already the intense workouts where showing results her muscles in her legs and arms more pronounced and her stomach more toned. Piper was just forcing herself through her last 10 crunches when the flap opened and something covered in mould was pushed into the room. Ignoring the vile looking casserole Piper made straight for the slightly mouldy bread and picked at the best bits while drinking down the glass of water as quickly as she could ignoring the stale bitter taste that was left clinging to her gums. Barely an hour went by before her brain began fantasising about food she had barely eaten since she got here and it already showed in her jutting hipbones. Combined with the exercise Piper reasoned that she had already lost a fairly substantial amount of weight and she hoped they let her out soon because she didn't have much more to lose.

Now with her stomach clenching sporadically struggling with the pitiful food she was left with nothing to do for at least an hour, she needed to let her stomach settle before she attempted anymore exercise. Piper flopped down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling counting the cracks in the plaster and tried to keep her mind away from the other permanent fixture in her mind. Alex. Before she could begin trying to distract herself from the thoughts that frequently left her fucking herself frustratedly, wishing that her fingers were Alex's fantastically long slender digits, Piper was disturbed by the door to her cell opening. She sat upright on her bed curious as to why she was receiving a visit they had let her out to shower yesterday and it was too late to be taken to the yard instead hope rose within her and she prayed that she was to be released.

"Chapman?"

"Yes" Piper studied the man who had entered the cell this was not a CO she had seen before she was sure of it and she found herself feeling uneasy under his unflinching stare. The man nodded and then turned and closed the door behind him locking it with an audible click Piper felt her uneasiness increase and she stood up from the bed and put as much space in between herself and the other occupant in the room.

"I have come bearing a message for you Miss Chapman"

"O-Oh" Piper cursed as her voice stuttered and she studied the man in front of her. He was, she would guess, of middle eastern descent with black hair and dark brown eyes that glinted maliciously from under thick eyebrows. He smiled at her wildly baring his teeth, the smile was neither comforting or friendly.

"Yes and this message will stay between me and you or there will be devastating consequences" Piper raised an eyebrow at his slightly theatrical ways and she felt her confidence begin to return as the shock wore off.

"Oh will there and what might that be?" The man stood still as Piper's words hung between them consumed in the silence before he snapped lunging forward before Piper could even begin to ready herself he grabbed her by the neck and held her up against the wall his face inches from her own. Snarling his expression was wild and his spit collected on her face as he spoke this time without the arrogant smirk.

"This is a message from Kubra you have taken his revenge from him and so you will be punished" Piper fought against the hands around her neck trying to alleviate the pressure to her windpipe and then she was suddenly dropped to the floor, her knees colliding harshly with the concrete before she was kicked into the corner with a swift boot to the ribs. Crying out in pain panic filled her mind and wrapped around her body as so many questions entered her head. how had Kubra got this man into the prison? Were their others that were working in the prison on Kubra's payroll? How on earth did he know what had happened? Pipers blood ran cold. she thought that by bringing Alex here she would be safe what if by returning to Litchfield had made Alex a sitting target? Looking at the wild eyed man also made her queasy Piper never dreamt that she could find herself experiencing Kubra's wrath. The thoughts churned around her mind making her feel sick and coupled with the burning pain in her stomach muscles she struggled not to empty the contents of her stomach all over the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

The man shook his head as though disappointed and he kicked her again before crouching down to speak. "Don't even try to deny it Miss Chapman the evidence is against you. Now you must be brave and take your punishment like a good girl"

Piper shook and tears built in her eyes she had never been tough. Fighting had only come to her recently and that was out of instinct, she had always been a coward who would run before the argument had even begun to escalate. Kubra's man smiled at her again and beckoned for her to listen closely.

"If you tell anybody about this the next person to receive a visit will be Miss Vause and once I'm through with her she will not be able to tell the tale even if she wished to. Do you understand me?"

Piper nodded meekly she knew not to waste her breath on pleading or reasoning with this man instead she tried hard to steady her breathing and force her tense muscles to somehow relax. Her hands clutched at her stomach, fingers shaking wildly as she looked up into the mans dark eyes and accepted her fate.

"Remember not a soul"

Piper forced herself to repeat these words over and over in her head as she cowered in the corner, covering her head and desperately trying to block out the beatings that were being rained down upon her.

* * *

 _Present day_

Sirens, she was pretty certain she could hear sirens what she couldn't understand was why and how. The prison wasn't close enough to any roads for her to hear the traffic from her bunk and she was certain that if something had happened at Litchfield they wouldn't leave the sirens to continuously drone. She found herself curious wanting to know just what was happening to cause such a ruckus but once again she couldn't open her eyes to take in the surroundings and this time it irritated her that her own body and mind seemed intent on keeping her away from the goings on around her.

The pain had dimmed though now it was no longer a stabbing burning sensation it was more a dull ache it couldn't quite be ignored but it was more manageable she could push it to the furthest point of this black hole and try and keep it at arms length. Straining to hear above the sirens wail she could vaguely hear voices but the words didn't seem to make any sense to her it was if someone was telling a story but she didn't know the beginning. Nobody who was speaking sounded familiar to her and Piper began to wonder exactly where she was surely this couldn't be her bunk in the suburbs? Words filtered through slowly although they were broken and distorted.

"Heart stopped ... Critical level ... Blood loss... Immediate surgery"

Piper found the words scary and she decided she didn't want to listen anymore instead she allowed the ache to fill her thoughts and she lulled herself back into unconsciousness. It seemed the best way to protect herself and she took comfort in the blackness as it wrapped her in it's comforting warmth once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Again thank you for the reviews they really have made my day while I've been languishing in my sick bed :( Oh well it sucks but being poorly has given me chance to write another chapter :) please let me know what you think ...**

 _3 weeks earlier_

Piper stood tall and took a deep breath trying not to wince as the action caused her ribs to burn in protest. She could do this all she needed was to walk tall, naturally and evade the entire prison population at all cost. The second part of her plan would be the easiest the only person who bothered with her was Rigsby and she was already thinking of a tale to explain why she was limping like she had been partaking in a round of boxing. Kubra's man had been clever after beating her black and blue he had left as silently as he arrived and he had been careful to only land his blows on her chest and stomach so as not to arouse suspicion. A bloodied face would have been much more difficult for her to hide especially as foundation and blusher were classed as contraband. Half of her hoped someone would notice the pain in her expression but the other half felt sick with nerves that she would be 'found out'. Another part of her was nervous about going back into prison society Kubra's man had hinted that were eyes and ears throughout the prison and Piper was already looking at each person twice as if her staring would reveal Kubra's informant just by the power in her gaze.

Bennett led her to her bunk and told her that she was off work until next week he also informed her the he didn't know whether she would be returned to electrical. That was apparently down to Luschek he had told her with a small smile. Piper hadn't responded her brain struggling enough to deal with being back after nearly 10 days away and she found she was relived at not being thrust back into work. The thought of being able to lie on her bunk for the next three days sounded like heaven and she tried hard not to look too pleased. Lying down she let out a small sigh of pleasure which soon turned to a groan when the rest of the suburbs appeared in the doorway one by one arriving from lunch. As she was noticed Piper watched as the mutterings began and she defiantly stared at the few that openly gawked at her as they made there way to their own bunks.

Nicky suddenly appeared silently by the door and Piper held her breath anxiously but the redhead merely nodded once sheepishly towards her and made her way to her own bed, something which Piper was grateful for really didn't want to face talking to Nicky fresh out of SHU. Hearing the chatter around her made her tense after a week of hearing nothing but shrieking or silence the rumble of conversation was aggravating. She found it harder to block out, ignore and desperate for peace Piper closed her eyes tightly practically praying for sleep until she felt a presence at the entrance to her cube. Presuming it was Rigsby Piper decided to stop any upcoming interrogation before it started and she forced herself to talk, her voice hoarse through lack of use.

"Yes I look like shit, Yes I think any remaining sanity I had has taken a vacation and no I don't want to talk about it. There's not much to say unless my regime of exercising, masturbating and sleeping is of interest to you."

Piper opened one eye then faltered, her mouth falling open in shock, as her eyes took in the sight. Alex was stood in the entrance to her bunk perfectly still, unsmiling her gaze piercing and Piper tensed. Alex's face was seemingly expressionless her eyes roamed over Pipers body as if checking to see if anything was different. Piper wanted to say something but the words stuck in her throat so she settled for just silently staring in return. Seconds passed and neither of them moved or spoke before Alex inclined her head seemingly satisfied then left as silently as she arrived. Warmth filled Pipers whole body it may not have been apparent to anyone other than herself but Piper knew in that moment Alex had been worried and it filled her with a feeling of contentedness. Maybe her and Alex were not quite so much of a lost case as she thought, she wouldn't push it however Piper knew that she should be grateful that Alex had acknowledged her at all but she couldn't help the happiness that had spiked deep in her soul. Alex Vause still on some degree cared about her, Piper Chapman, and that made her feel more happiness than she had felt in weeks incarnated behind the grey concrete walls.

* * *

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes"

Piper yawned and stretched the movement causing her to wince sharply but she covered it quickly as she opened her eyes and was met by the sight of Rigsby grinning face.

"Thought you were never going to wake is it that rough in SHU?"

Piper chuckled humourlessly "Trust me you have no idea" Rigsby shuffled uncomfortably for a moment until realising Piper wasn't going to say anything else she pushed something into her hands.

"Well I brought you a banana thought you might be hungry and you've missed breakfast"

Piper tried to not look too shocked she had slept for almost 15 hours but she reasoned that the extended rest had probably done her beaten body a world of good. Smiling gratefully Piper sat up slowly.

"Thanks" Piper quickly tucked in savouring every mouthful, an over ripe banana had never tasted so good. Standing she placed the banana peel into her bin nearly falling back onto the bed when her side protested sharply so engrossed in her happiness at a proper breakfast she had forgotten about her bruises. She was still very sore and tender and she paused to stretch to cover up her stumble.

"You ok there Chapman your movements are a bit stiff" Piper paused mid chew before she recovered quickly swallowing her last mouthful of breakfast she turned to look Rigsby face on.

"You would be stiff if you had slept on the bed I have for three days I would have been more comfortable on the floor. Prison beats camping in the shit sleeping contest every time and I hated camping"

Rigsby snorted and pushed her playfully "Spoken like a true wasp bet you've never slept on the grotty floor of a drug den!"

"Oh yeah it was something I got up to every weekend in fact my mother encouraged it!" At one point a comment like that would have made her recoil in horror now she just took it all in her stride throwing back a sarcastic comment here and there.

"Gossip has been off the scale while you have been gone. Apparently you flew at Nichols with a screwdriver threatening to stab her eyes out because she'd been flirting with Vause" Rigsby laughed and Piper groaned bringing a hand to cover her eyes great just what she needed more rumours. "Half of the inmates are terrified of you the others are bordering on a respectful sort of fear. I on the other hand presumed it was something a little more tame although if it was the mutilation by a household tool that's pretty cool too"

Piper rolled her eyes "I just lost my temper trust me since arriving at Litchfield it's nothing new"

"Well next time try and control it I'm sick to death of having my name dragged through the rumour mill" Alex's scathing voice appeared before she did and Piper visibly cowered an angry Alex had always been intimidating. Alex never needed to shout or rage to get her anger across no it was all in her movements, expression and crushing sarcasm. Not knowing how to respond Piper just kept her head down but she became aware of Rigsby shifting next to her.

"Why don't you fuck off somewhere else Stretch where your opinions are actually wanted" Piper looked up from under her eyelashes and saw Alex's nostrils flare in irritation.

"I wasn't speaking to you now was I? But if you feel it's appropriate to keep throwing your meaningless weight around please carry on you may find someone that actually intimidates"

Piper wanted to laugh but she figured it wouldn't be appropriate it's just the sight of these two strong tall woman standing toe to toe hurling insults reminded her of two peacocks preening and cawing over who would win the attention of the hapless female. She however was not the hapless female and these where not male peacocks gesturing for her attention.

"Pack it in the pair of you" Piper had noticed that they were gathering a crowd of onlookers and she was fed up of being the centre of of prison fairy tales.

"But Piper-"

"No buts Rigsby either you both leave and take this somewhere else or I'm leaving"

Neither made to move and Piper sat up and stalked to the bunk entrance she needed to get away get away from the piercing glances that she could feel penetrating her very being. As she made to leave Alex moved to block her path bumping into her, jarring her body, causing her to hiss in pain. Looking concerned, her perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrowed, Alex made to place her hand on Pipers arm but before she could Piper wrenched her arm firmly out of her grasp and clenched eyes shut willing the pain to die down.

"Don't touch me"

"Piper I didn't-"

"I know just... Don't please?"

Alex raised her eyebrows in confusion and Piper felt like the world was closing in around her Kubra's threats where ringing in her ears and she needed to get away, get away from Alex and the look of concern across her face. Before either of them could utter a word Piper bolted from the room as quickly as her battered and bruised body would allow heading for the one destination that made her feel any semblance of normality within Litchfield.

The track.

* * *

Running round and round the familiar circuit gave her time to think, compartmentalise her thoughts making it easier to control the buzzing in her head. She had no idea how many laps she had completed losing count as she settled into a steady pace. She was no longer running out of desperation to get away, from herself, from Litchfield, from Alex now she felt calm at ease and she let out a deep breath letting out all her emotional tension in the only physical way she could. Pipers legs burnt with the strain but it was a good kind of pain, the kind only she could control her muscles ached and shook with the effort but she kept going even though it was going dark a fact that shocked Piper when she realised she had been outside for a good 4 hours.

Ignoring the burning in her side Piper pushed on she wanted to exhaust herself take her mind away from the horrible experience that was the SHU. Nobody understood what it was like until you were subjected to the isolation and although while locked in the small concrete cell you craved human contact once you were released all you wanted was to be left on your own. A CO was standing guard by the gate she wasn't certain which one and she eyed him warily until he turned and she realised it was someone she recognised. The sun had just dropped below the skyline when she heard the gate open and she could see the outline of a person slowly jogging their way over to where she was. not wanting to stop Piper pushed forward but her tired body couldn't keep up the increased pace for long and the figure soon caught her up breathing heavily and noisily at her side.

"Jesus Christ Chapman you going all roadrunner out here"

Piper gave Nicky a wary look and slowed down to a stop the poor red head looked like she was going to pass out. "What do you want Nicky?"

"I was sent out to get you it's time for dinner you've been out here all day" Piper nodded although the smile had slipped from her face. "It's ok in there now, novelty of you being back has worn off they should all leave you alone"

"Are you going to leave me alone?" Nicky raised her eyebrows at Pipers tone but Piper did not back down. "Listen Nicky I know your firmly team Alex and I get that - no really I do, but I need you to back off. No more jibes because I'm being completely honest here I don't think I can control my temper and I know I can't handle another week in SHU"

Nicky looked guilty and lost for words until she recovered winking with a smirk. "Alright Chapman I've had enough of your dyke drama anyway it's not even funny anymore" Relieved Piper chuckled she couldn't agree more. "Not that I'm saying I agree with your actions though Blondie let's be clear on that"

Piper wanted to argue but she was too tired instead she elbowed Nicky sharply, chuckling when the small red head slipped on a piece of grass and went tumbling to the floor.

"Fuck you Blondie!"

Piper laughed out loud at the disgruntled look on Nicky's face and she found that once she started she couldn't stop her laughs echoed out loud ringing in the air and after Nicky had got over her embarrassment she too began to see the funny side. "I am so going to beat your ass!"

Wiping the tears from her eyes Piper didn't see Nicky's mischievous grin or that she had got up from the floor until it was too late. With an almighty shove Nicky tackled Piper to the floor as she hit the damp soggy ground the wind was knocked out of her and her side flared up in agony. Piper gasped and brought her hand up under her ribs tears pricked the corners of her eyes with the intensity of the ache and she clenched her eyes tight as she tried to control her breathing.

"Shit Chapman you alright?" Piper tried to answer but she couldn't instead she gave a quick nod in reply and continued to cradle her sore side rubbing gently trying to rub away the throbbing pain. "Here let me help you up"

"No wait!"

Before the words had even left her mouth Nicky was hauling her upright and Piper couldn't stop the yelp of pain that escaped her at the action.

"Woah what have you done?" Piper shook her head through gritted teeth. "I can't have hurt you that much what's the matter you trying to get me back for getting your ass hauled to SHU?" Piper shook her head again and willed her breathing to return to normal still holding her side.

Nicky cocked her head to one side curiously "Let me look at you"

"What? No!"

"Let me look Blondie it's obviously paining you"

"No it's fine" Piper tried to back away but Nicky would not be deterred she grasped Pipers tunic top and sharply pulled upwards revealing the multi-coloured bruises that littered her abdomen.

"What the fuck?! Who did this to you?"

"I thought you had had enough of my dyke drama" Piper yanked her top down and folded her arms protectively across her chest. She glared murderously Damn Nicky and her interference.

"Well yeah I have but-"

"But nothing leave it Nicky it's no concern of yours" Piper purposely walked quickly forwards cutting the conversation dead they remained in silence until they reached the suburbs but before they could continue to the dining hall Piper grasped Nicky by the shoulders and looked her square in the eyes.

"This" she gestured to her stomach "Stays between me and you got it?" Nicky stayed silent.

"Nicky this is something I've got to deal with on my own" She opened her mouth to speak but Piper continued "You haven't given me a second thought in weeks unless it's been to tear lumps into me so just leave it ok? Go back to Alex and leave me to deal with my own shit" Nicky sighed in resignation and nodded.

"I mean it you don't tell anyone not Red, not Morello and especially not Alex you got that?" Once she was certain Nicky would hold her tongue Piper marched forwards leaving a shell shocked red head in her wake.

After collecting her dinner Piper settled down at the table nearest the door and tried to look interested in the food on the tray in front of her, she was certain she had failed. Sore and tired she had no interest in eating but she knew she had to eat what was in front of her, she wouldn't survive long on one banana. Trying to force the food down as quickly as she could she looked up when Rigsby sat down across from her smiling widely.

"Hey feel better after your crazy run?"

Piper rolled her eyes she had said it before and would say it again Twitter had nothing on Prison "How come everyone knew I was on the track?"

"Oh we were all watching from the window wondering how many laps it would take you to crumble I bet 60 but you easily surpassed that. It was just getting interesting when you started to wane at 85 one of the black girls, Watson I think, had bet 110 and she wanted to win"

Piper laughed "Well did she?"

Rigsby shrugged her shoulders and started peeling her orange. "No idea after lap 98 Vause shouted at us all to fuck off to another window something about us disturbing her reading. Miserable bitch I'm amazed Watson didn't slug her"

Piper looked away and the smile slipped off her face something which didn't go unnoticed by Rigsby and she looked at her curiously.

"What's the deal with you two?"

"Nothing"

Rigsby snorted, "Fuck off there's more tension between you two than anything like I've ever seen before"

"You know she's my ex isn't it like that with all ex partners?" Pipers tone was hostile but she didn't care this was not a topic that was up for discussion.

"Fair enough"

They continued to eat in silence and Piper felt like she should apologise that went out of the window however when Rigsby spoke up again.

"What was all that with Nichols earlier?"

"Jesus Rigsby you fucking stalking me or something? What's with all the questions today?!"

"I'm sorry I'm just curious and well I just wanted to see if you needed any help"

Rigsby looked put out and Piper felt guilty again but if Rigsby was going to keep trying to interfere Piper didn't know if she could handle keeping her ordeal a secret if she was going to be faced with constant questioning.

"Listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once I don't need anybody ok? I don't need friendship or help so just back off and leave me alone" Piper kept her voice even and her face straight even though inside she wanted to cry and lash out even though she and Rigsby were not particularly close at least it was someone to talk to, laugh and smile with. She was going to truly be on her own now and the thought made her feel an aching sadness but she tried to console herself with the thoughts that this was all for Alex.

"Well do you know what Chapman? Fine, fuck you, be the fucking Lone Ranger that you think you are, but trust me you'll regret this later" Rigsby scowled at her moodily and stood up quickly taking her tray with her. She went and sat at the table which at one point would have been Pipers first choice but now it was the one she was practically banned from. Rigsby sat down between Yoga Jones and Nicky, across from Alex and as they welcomed her she turned and shot Piper a smug look designed to hurt. Piper reluctantly admitted that Rigsby succeeded in her aim, she was jealous and angry never a good combination and she could feel tears trying to prick at her eyes. She wouldn't allow them to fall not here not where they could be easily seen.

As if under some kind of sick twisted spell that liked to cause her emotional chaos she found her eyes drawn back to the table and she was shocked to find Alex staring straight at her. Her gaze was unflinchingly, serious and Piper felt as if she could see deep within her very soul. Piper did not, could not, tear her eyes from Alex it felt so good to look at her, take in her natural beauty even now she still felt the same sensation of butterflies in her stomach as her 23 year old self when she looked at the other woman. She loved her, loved her so much and yet realised too late. She knew it the moment the words "I pick Larry" tumbled from her mouth. Instantly she wished she could have taken it back but her head had overruled her heart picking the sensible respectable life over the one her heart wanted most of all, a life with Alex. The dark haired woman shifted in her seat uncomfortably and Piper reasoned it was due to her staring. Piper shot Alex an apologetic look and then quickly left the dining room if she couldn't run then sleep seemed the next best option and she only hoped it would come to her quickly.

* * *

 _Present day_

If she could have groaned, rolled her eyes shouted at everyone to leave her alone she would have. An incessant bleeping noise filled her brain and it felt as if it was driving her slowly mad. Piper could feel something soft beneath her she presumed a mattress but it couldn't possibly be her bed at Litchfield that mattress was filled with lumps and was thin and rigid. This in comparison was like sleeping on clouds. Sleeping, that's what she presumed her body was doing and her conscious mind has just woken up too early. it was quite aggravating actually her mind felt wide awake but behind her closed eyelids all she could see was black it was like lying it bed at night in a room so dark you can't see your hand in front of your face. The bleeping still continued and as she concentrated on the sound she suddenly realised where she was the soft bed, the bleeping monitor she had to be in a hospital. As if her brain had just been waiting for her to come to this realisation broken images suddenly barricading her brain of her early morning shower, a stabbing sensation, her body lying on the floor as she bled out, Nicky, Alex. Alex. Pipers heart lurched and her train of thought was broken. Alex. Was she safe? Was she ok? Did she know she was alive? These questions flew around her mind over and over she hoped Alex was safe and well she prayed to a God that she didn't believe in that he would see fit to look after her love, protect her, while she couldn't.

A voice next to her startled her and she concentrated hard on what the unknown voice was saying "The operation was a success but her body is now in a deep state of unconsciousness while it heals but that's expected. she just needs time to recover everything is functioning as it should be she just needs to rest" Ah that's why she couldn't move if her body needed time then time is what she would give it but she hoped it would be soon she needed to get back to Litchfield, back to Alex there was things she needed to do. Kubra had failed and Piper feared that meant he would revert to his original plan. If his power and connections could reach Piper then that meant they could reach Alex and there was no way Piper's body had fought to survive just for her to suffer the devastation of losing the love of her life.

No she needed to heal and quickly so she could go back and sort out the mess she had left behind as quickly as possibly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N 31 following, 7 favourites and 13 reviews I'm so incredibly grateful :) especially to FFChik, Budda1127 and izzielg who have reviewed more than once thank you. I can only hope you enjoy this next chapter ...**

 _5 days earlier_

The last 10 days had been uneventful taken from her job in electrical had left her with too many free hours in a day so she had set herself a new routine get up, shower. Eat breakfast, run. Struggle through lunch, run. Suffer through dinner, bed. Her bruises had almost healed fading away as if they had never been there, the threat and memories still lingered however and she needed distraction from the ugly thoughts so running had become her escape. It was strangely comforting how much the routine had become to her and if for some reason she found herself unable to follow it she became tense and anxious feelings she spent her entire time fighting.

Nobody bothered with her anymore not even Rigsby after their discussion in the cafeteria and after successfully avoiding human interaction for so long she now found she didn't crave it as much as she thought she would. She had removed herself from visitation and ignored her mothers letter, not feeling up to dealing with her mothers WASPY ways and scathing put downs. It was a nice change just having her own company and being happy about it. It meant she didn't have to worry about offending anybody with her foot in mouth syndrome.

After weeks spent without Alex after the fiasco in Chicago she had finally started to see herself for what she truly was Suzanne was right she wasn't always a nice person she was a self-centred narcissist and after making the call to get Alex back in Litchfield safe from Kubra she decided she was going to try and change try to be a better person. So far it was working stay away from people and she couldn't offend or upset anybody it wasn't really progress but it helped ease her feelings of loneliness when they would unexpectedly make an appearance. Today she felt fed up her morning running session had been interrupted by an anger management meeting with the new councillor and to Piper it had been a complete waste of time. She had come out of the meeting feeling more on edge and angry than when she had gone in but apparently she would not be assigned a job until the system was confident she could control her temper. Piper had almost snorted at the councillors comment she had always had a temper and being here only magnified it but she would grit her teeth toe the line and get on with it.

"I swear you look worse every time I see you" Alex appeared from the shower cubicle behind her and Piper almost rolled her eyes at Alex's sarcasm, instead she just nodded and carried on washing her face. "No witty comeback? Where's the Piper Chapman that I know?"

"Maybe she's not here anymore" the words were spoken softly and for a moment Piper hardly believed they had actually fell from her lips but they had and now she could have kicked herself for speaking without thinking.

"I'm worried about you kid"

"Don't be, I'm fine honestly, I'm just fine" Piper plastered a smile on her face but she knew that it wouldn't fool Alex.

"No, no your not"

Piper didn't answer she fixed her eyes on Alex's rose tattoo instead admiring the intricate design. So many times while lying entwined together in hotel beds all over the world she had traced her fingers over that tattoo as Alex slept on peacefully unaware. Piper could feel her fingers twitch at the memory as if the action was ingrained in her being and her fingers wanted to feel her soft inked skin once again.

"You spend all your time running, barely eating and judging by the bags under your eyes barely sleeping"

"Way to make a girl feel good about herself"

Alex scoffed "You'll always be beautiful to me kid"

Piper snapped her eyes to Alex's face in shock those words filling her heart with warmth but her brain with warning. Alex's face had taken on a faint blush, barely noticeable, but Piper knew Alex felt embarrassed at the slip of words and Piper decided to let it pass she too felt like she couldn't deal with the implication of Alex's words.

"Like I said I'm fine" Piper turned to leave give Alex her space back but she was stopped by slender fingers wrapping around her forearm.

"Piper"

Time seemed to stand still between them Alex's hand was causing her to feel wonderful sensations, feelings she hadn't felt in such a long time that the intensity made her head rush and her heart flutter uncontrollably. It was if an invisible force was taking control that neither of them could fight against. Their bodies began to gravity towards each other like they were magnetised and Piper allowed herself to be swept up in the moment. Their faces were now so close Piper could see the flecks of blue that mixed with Alex's green eyes and she felt as if she was drowning in her feelings. She had missed this, missed this closeness and she could have cried out in sheer relief as her body finally received the attention from the one woman it so desperately craved.

"No matter how angry I am I can't just forget about you kid, I've tried, Jesus I've tried but I can't"

Piper nodded slowly, she knew exactly how Alex felt no matter what happened in life she was certain she would always be drawn to Alex Vause. Just as their lips were about to touch a loud bang coming from the corridor startled them and it was enough of a distraction to make Piper regain her senses.

"I have to go"

"No Piper wait" Alex tightened her hold and Piper felt like the walls where closing in on her as she began to panic. This wasn't supposed to happen and she felt ill equipped to deal with the emotions now coursing around her brain. Keep her safe, keep Alex safe, the mantra repeated over and over and it helped hardened her resolve.

"No really I do" Piper made sure her voice was cold detached and she winced internally when anger appeared in Alex's features.

"What's the matter with you? I'm trying to talk here and all you want to do is run away! I take my comment back the Piper Chapman I know is still alive and kicking running away like she does best when shit gets real"

Piper tried to not get angry really she did but it just felt so unfair she was doing her best to carry on accept her punishment move on for both of their sakes but it seemed life was against her once again.

"I've told you I'm fine you need to accept that. we do not need to talk I got you thrown back in here apparently for my own selfish reasons and you now hate me. That's fine, - no really it is. I'd hate me too- actually I already do. So now that we've cleared this up I really need to go. I'll see you around"

Piper was proud that she kept her voice clear and controlled even though inside her heart felt like it was breaking at the look of confusion on Alex's face. No matter what she did somehow she always ended up fucking Alex over even when trying to protect her. Just as she turned to leave Alex spoke again her voice quiet but firm.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone but I'm warning you Piper this is it. You walk away now and I'm completely done, no second chances"

Piper stilled and took a deep breath steadying herself she turned back and took one last look at Alex's face taking in every detail from her arched brows, gorgeous full lips and those beautiful eyes that still shone like a beacon even when they were narrowed in confusion and anger. Committing the vision to memory Piper closed her eyes once before she continued walking away, ignoring the looks from Rigsby and Yoga Jones as she wiped the tears that had begun to fall. Choking back a sob she wrapped her arms around her body as her chest ached, her heart feeling as if now it had been successfully split into.

* * *

That night she was sat in the rec room watching a movie she had seen many times before that wasn't holding even an ounce of her attention it was one of Larry's favourites and with the reminders of her old life bubbling under the surface she really just wanted to be back in her bunk on her own. CO Bell had suggested that she sit in here for a while a suggestion that Piper knew was really an order so as not to cause trouble she had obliged. Now though she was trying to think of an excuse to leave. Her prayers were answered when an unknown inmate entered the room and gestured towards her. Curious Piper made her way over quickly to to the doorway avoiding Bell's unflinching gaze.

"You're wanted by Caputo Chapman"

Piper tried to hide her surprise instead she nodded and made her way down the empty corridors towards the head wardens office. Walking past the cleaning storage Piper heard a noise and she turned her head curiously looking around but there was no one else in the corridor. The noise sounded again and she realised it was coming from the store room. Not being able to kill her curiosity Piper walked over to the door slowly and tried to see through the frosted glass her efforts where futile she couldn't see anything. Making a decision Piper opened the door, a decision she immediately regretted when a strong grip settled over her wrist and tugged her sharply, pulling her forwards causing her to stumble and fall to the floor into the room. The door was locked behind her and Piper felt pure panic as a pair of black boots appeared in her eye line.

"You really are becoming a nuisance Chapman do you know how difficult it is for me to infiltrate this prison, it takes a lot of money and now this is the second time in 2 weeks. Kubra is not impressed"

Piper swallowed audibly as her body began to shake in fear "I .., I did as you asked I haven't told anybody what happened"

The man rubbed his face thoughtfully "True but you seem to be getting close, too close, with Alex Vause and that I'm afraid cannot happen"

"She hates me she wants nothing more to do with me I swear!" Pipers voice had become hysterical and she sat up quickly her, second mistake, the man aimed a swift kick to her ribs and she was sent tumbling back down in pain.

"Alex Vause loves you always has and Kubra is certain she always will. He has always had an uncanny knack for knowing everything about his once favourite employee"

Piper didn't respond she knew Kubra was wrong but she didn't verbalise these thoughts for fear of making the situation worse.

"Now I'm here to teach you your second lesson stay away from Vause otherwise I will be back and next time it will not be for friendly chat and a minor reprimand do you understand me?" Piper nodded meekly "You see hurting Alex would be satisfying but beating you and driving a wedge between you causes emotional pain towards the traitorous bitch and in this case it's much more effective"

"Don't you speak about her like that!" Piper had stood up angrily her fear forgotten when her anger peaked she would not stand by listening to this brute call Alex he didn't know her how dare he make comments like that.

"Feisty now I can see why she likes you" Piper snorted "But I can see I've allowed you to gain confidence and I can't be having that now can I" the man smirked evilly and Piper felt her confidence rapidly evaporate. Before she could even begin to ready herself she was hit once, twice across the face and punched hard in the stomach. She dropped to the floor like a stone wheezing, she had been well and truly winded and she struggled trying to make her muscles relax so that she could breathe. She could taste blood and as she ran her tongue experimentally around her mouth she concluded then her cheek had split against her teeth and her lip had split.

"If anyone asks I suggest you say you fell, not that anyone will give a shit you're quite the loner now I hear" One last punch was brought to her face and the man turned the light off as he left the room his last words echoing into the room.

"Remember stay away from Alex Vause if you know what's good for you"

* * *

Piper stayed in the darkened room until her breathing returned to normal she then picked herself up gingerly from the dirt encrusted floor. She noticed her split lip had left blood spots and she winced as she took off her prison issued top and used it to clear up the mess. Methodically she wiped back and forth until the blood had disappeared then brought the material up to lip and winced when the split skin throbbed. Opening the door slowly she made sure the coast was clear before she made her way as quickly as possible towards the suburbs shower room, keeping her face hidden with her khaki tunic, she desperately needed to clean herself up. Piper sighed in relief when she reached the bathroom and it was empty, propping herself up against the sink she levelled her gaze on the mirror and carefully studied her face.

She looked terrible her lip had stated to swell and the skin across her left cheekbone was bright red, hot to touch and Piper knew that it would bruise. Running the cold tap she filled the sink and began meticulously cleaning the dried blood from her face and chin. Next she lifted up her plain white tee and took in the fresh marks on her stomach these didn't look as bad as her face but the man's boots had scrapped away the skin across the right side of her rib cage. Cursing and muttering under her breath Piper dipped her bloodied top into the water and began to wipe around the graze cleaning as best she could. So engrossed in her task she didn't hear the footsteps approaching and the first she knew of anyone's presence was when she saw big Boo's refection in the mirror staring at her pityingly.

"You look like you've done 10 rounds in a boxing ring" Piper ignored her continuing with her task and Boo sighed impatiently. "Yo Chapman they knocked your hearing out of you?"

"I fell down the stairs"

Boo snorted "Like hell you did"

"You calling me a liar"

"Yeah but don't worry Chapman I'm not here to interfere. What's your problems are your problems nobody else's here, not anymore" Piper was relieved that Boo wasn't interfering but it still didn't stop the pain at Boo's words settling into her chest. Being hated was never a nice feeling especially for a woman who had spent her entire life wanting to fit in and be liked.

"I'd finish up if I were you though a CO will be coming for final check in a minute, lights just went out, you need to get to your bunk" Piper nodded tiredly and let her top fall back down pulling the plug she rinsed the sink and picked up her bloody top.

"I'd hide that an all"

"Thanks"

Boo just nodded her face serious and Piper made her way to her bunk stuffing her top under her mattress grateful that it was her laundry day tomorrow. Piper lay down heavily on top of of her bunk not even bothering to get under the covers. Silent tears ran down her cheeks and she fought the urge to scream she felt like she was stuck in a living hell that she had no way of escaping and it was beginning to feel suffocating. Piper decided in that moment she would give anything to turn back time and return to an earlier point in her life. She knew exactly which moment she would pick. A morning spent in a luxurious silken bed, the Eiffel Tower in clear view from the windows nearest to her, wrapped in the arms of her sleeping lover. Piper wrapped her arms around herself and tried to imagine she was back there happy, safe and whole in Alex's comforting embrace.

* * *

 _Present day_

She was beginning to get bored and impatient now like a child lying in bed waiting for Christmas morning knowing what's coming but time ticking by so slowly you're sure somebody has somehow made the minutes and hours pass slower. She could hear everything now clearly it no longer felt like she was surrounded by fog, her mind was clear and alert but still she did not wake. The blood loss must have been great for her body to still be recovering not that she knew how long she had really been in this state although judging by the different nurses and the times they appeared Piper guessed she had been unconscious for approximately a week. Hell she was even beginning to miss Litchfield a thought that caused her to internally chuckle. Once her mind had settled again she became restless once more and she struggled and fought desperate to make her body respond. So focused on her task she didn't realise that she was succeeding and the blackness began to fade to a dull grey as her mind overpowered her body.

Piper was waking up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N The response in reviews to my last chapter has been amazing thank you. I have already nearly finished the chapter 7 so you won't have to wait as long for an update next time. I know I'm putting poor Piper through a lot but it will all be worth it I'm sure ... I hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts.**

 _3 days earlier_

"I'll be keeping an eye of you Chapman I don't tolerate trouble makers and you seem intent on creating as much of it as possible during your time here"

Piper nodded and then bolted for the door as soon as she was dismissed. Caputo, although much better than the last administration, still set her teeth on edge. It seemed that she had somehow managed to escape without punishment for which she was truly grateful even though she knew that nobody had believed the lies she had spun to try and explain the marks to her face. Bell had seen her the moment she had woken up the day before and marched her straight to the infirmary after spending the day and night relaxing on a much nicer bed she had been subjected to interrogation first by Bell, then albeit very reluctantly Healy and finally Caputo. She had, over and over, repeated the same excuse she had tripped on the stairs coming from the laundry room. When asked why she was there in the first place Piper had thought on her feet and quickly said that she was looking for Alex. Although Healy had groaned out loud muttering about infernal lesbians each of her interrogators had believed her and she had now been released to her bunk under strict instruction to take it easy.

Once again Piper had found herself on the receiving end of curious stares but for once she was thrilled that her misplaced reputation of being a head case seemed to prevent people from questioning her. She had heard murmurs of people trying to work out who she had flew at in a rage this time and Piper found the meth heads seemed to group together when she approached as if any straggler would be set upon. Marching back to her bed her head held high Piper felt a strange sense of power and for a moment she revelled in it that was until she entered the suburbs and all of the faces she hoped to avoid for a little while longer where congregated in Big Boo's cube.

"I'm telling you whoever did it did a right number on her face you should have seen the blood! I'm amazed she has any teeth left!" Piper rolled her eyes at Boo's exaggeration and continued to make her way forward keeping her eyes trained on the floor and her head down so her hair covered her face she was determined not to be deterred from her destination.

"So she lives" Boo's voice was loud and obnoxious cutting through the room causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare "Thought you had been hauled back to SHU when I woke up and you weren't in your bunk especially when you didn't come back"

Piper continued walking although at a slower pace and through out her answer in passing.

"Been in the infirmary"

"Let's take a look at you then Blondie"

Piper wanted to snap at Nicky tell her to fuck off but she knew it would be futile instead she forced her reluctant self towards the entrance to Boo's bunk and lifted her head up while pushing the hair back from her face. The collective gasps where not unexpected neither where the curse words. What was unexpected was the look of devastation that covered one occupants face as they openly stared and Piper keenly avoided Alex's eyes.

"Fuck me Chapman those are some war wounds. You didn't pick a fight with Vause here did you she's the only one tall enough to reach your face"

"Fuck you Nichols" Alex's tone was livid her gaze alight with anger and Nichols visibly recoiled with a hasty "Jees only kidding no need to get your knickers in a twist" before falling silent. Piper just glared at Nicky her eyes hard her face flushed with irritation at the speculation.

"It wasn't Alex fuck you for thinking that" Nicky opened her mouth to retort but fortunately Boo beat her to it.

"Still saying your attacker was a set of steps Chapman?"

Piper could feel Alex's gaze burning but into her but she didn't spare her a glance knowing she would falter if she did. Instead she focused on Boo's smirking face.

"Yep my clumsiness my problem remember"

"Good luck to you then Chapman I hope you handle steps with a little more care in future"

Piper nodded smiling coldly and made her way to her bunk just as she heard Alex mutter "No, no fucking way"

Determined to shut out everything and everyone around her Piper got into her bed and pulled the blanket up over head effectively shutting out the world and the last thing she remembered was thinking that this had been much easier than she thought.

* * *

The warm water felt heavenly on her sore body and Piper was immensely grateful that there were not many others who got up this early. It meant she got first dibs on the closest thing to hot water Litchfield provided and it honestly was a small pleasure she was now truly grateful for. She washed the shampoo from her hair and then had a few more moments of basking in the warmth before she turned off the shower and reached for her towel. As she did the shower curtain was swiftly yanked away and she instinctively covered her body with one arm and raised the other in front of her defensively.

"Shit Piper relax it's just me" Alex sounded exhausted and Piper dropped her arm down back down by her side and smiled meekly.

"Sorry I didn't know" Her surprised movements had caused her towel to slip and Piper cringed as she realised Alex was staring open mouthed at the marks across her body.

"Shit kid" the words came out as a strangled whisper the pain evident in Alex's voice.

"It's fine it looks worse than it is"

"Fine?! Fine?! How is any of this fine Piper?!" Alex's voice had risen dramatically echoing in the tiled room and Piper brought her hand to Alex's lips and scowled angrily.

"Will you keep your fucking voice down" Alex stepped back and pinched the bridge of her nose as she took a deep breath. Piper knew Alex was struggling to contain her temper but Piper was grateful that she was trying.

"Don't tell me it's fine Piper how can it be when you look like that" hearing the sorrow in Alex's voice hurt and against her better judgement Piper pulled her raven haired beauty into a crushing embrace. It felt so good Piper closed her eyes and just savoured the moment knowing that this would be the last hug she would receive from the other woman for a long time. Alex pulled back placed the ghost of a kiss to Pipers bruised cheek and held her face gently in her long fingers.

"What am I going to do with you kid?"

"I'm not a kid anymore Al"

"Still getting into situations you can't handle though aren't you" sighing Alex let go of Pipers face and took a step backwards. "You're not going to tell me anything are you?"

Piper wished she could tell her, empty her burdens onto Alex and have her take it all away. This was always how she had lived her life someone else would always deal with her struggles get her out of trouble but not anymore.

"Listen honestly I'm ok a little sore, messed up but I'm ok. I mean really look how badass I look now" she smiled and Alex chuckled although it was weak but she winked jokingly "You do look kinda badass. And all this new muscle, those abs, it's a fucking turn on I'll have you know"

Piper blushed and heat burned low deep in the belly of her stomach Alex's voice had always turned her on but her flirty joking words coupled with that raspy voice had an instant effect on her libido. The horny part of her brain wanted to drag Alex under the hot water and fuck her until neither of them could stand but the more sensible part of her brain won out and she stayed still smiling at Alex softly.

"I just don't understand one thing?" Piper watched Alex struggle with herself for a moment then she asked the question Piper dreaded having to answer "Why won't you let me help you?"

"I don't need anybody's help"

"I didn't say you did but I'm offering. Look I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye since my return but we've got history kid and whether I want to or not I care about you"

These were the words that warmed her very soul but Piper knew it was futile she needed to keep Alex away. Summoning every ounce of will power Piper hardened her features focusing on what Kubra's man would do if she succumbed to Alex she turned to look her lover dead in the eye.

"I don't know about you but I have no desire to jump back on our emotional merry go round. We tried we failed we both need to move on." Each of the words looked as if they were physically piercing Alex's skin the brunette winced as though in physical pain and Piper had to swallow down tears. "You had the right idea when you said you wanted nothing more to do with me when you returned here. So for once stick with your plan I'll leave you alone you leave me alone"

Alex shook her head incredulously "I mean it Alex yes I think I'll always care about you too but we're toxic together and I don't want toxic I want-"

"The life of a nice blonde lady just like your mother wanted"

"...Yes"

Alex looked furious but Piper held her stare "I don't know why I fucking bother ever time I think you changed-"

"I haven't and I won't change Alex. I can't not even for you".

For a moment no sound was uttered they just stared at one another both of then feeling disappointed but for different reasons.

"Do you still care about me?"

Piper couldn't lie even if she wanted to "Yes I think I always will"

"But it's not enough?" Alex's voice cracked with emotion and Piper felt tears build in her eyes.

"...No"

Knowing this was her decision, her call, Piper wrapped her towel around herself more firmly, not giving Alex a second glance and walked out of the bathroom finally letting the tears fall unrestrained down her cheeks.

* * *

 _Present day_

Groaning Piper could feel something stuck in her throat she tried to cough clear it but she found no matter how hard she tried nothing happened. She tried again, again and as nothing happened she began to panic Piper could feel the bed covers under her arms but her arms felt like lead they were so heavy. Slowly she managed to lift her right arm and she brought it up to her face and it traced around something attached to her face. Wanting rid of the offending item Piper grasped and pulled panicking and she heard an alarm start ringing at the right of her. A door opened and hurried footsteps entered the room.

"Piper it's ok relax and I'll remove the oxygen mask"

Piper tried to force herself to relax and let the nurse assist her. As soon as her face was free Piper took a big mouthful of air feeling the it rushing through the lungs and it provided her with just enough energy to force her heavy eyelids open.

"It's ok Piper, you're in a hospital you suffered quite an injury but we've patched you up and you're going to be fine"

Piper tried to smile but instead all that she could do was produce a hacking cough the nurse quickly provided a glass of water which she gulped down gratefully.

"How long have I been here?" her voice was hoarse scratchy and Piper coughed to clear her throat.

"7 days. Your body has been in a medically induced sleep you suffered severe blood loss your lucky to be alive after suffering such a malicious attack."

As the words sunk into her brain everything came rushing back visions flashed through her mind causing the room to spin around her.

"Piper are you alright?"

She remembered the attacks, her bruised bloodied body, Kubra's man and his threats and suddenly she could only focus on one thing.

"Alex?"

"Who? Piper it's ok just relax!"

"Alex!" Piper tried to get up but she couldn't and she thrashed and fought she needed to get to Litchfield needed to see if Alex was safe, unharmed.

"Alex I need to see her please!"

She shouted, pleaded but she was becoming lethargic her movements slow and stilted her injured body struggling to respond. The nurse appeared at her side with a syringe and Pipers eyes widened.

"Please, not that, please just get Alex" the nurse just shook her head sadly and Piper felt the prick of a needle and then the world faded to black.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N 4 reviews in 24 hours I'm thrilled thank you ever so much.**

 _Day of the attack_

Piper cried herself to sleep every day, every night, each time she had got in bed for the last three days making sure her cries where muffled by the scratchy grey blanket. She felt wretched all the time she couldn't eat, sleep her body pined for her raven haired beauty. Not even when she left Alex in Paris had she felt this devastated and she reasoned that this time it was because she knew there was absolutely no way back for the pair of them. She cursed herself over and over for ever making that ill fated damn phone call to Polly and then she hated herself for thinking that way when she had done it all for Alex's safety. Piper tried to console herself at her lowest ebbs that that sole fact was all that mattered but it still didn't stop the swirling numbness that seemed to permanently reside in her body. She was going through the motions barely registering the hustle and bustle that went along around her and she wondered whether she would ever feel normal again.

Piper had once again ignored her visitation requests her mother had phoned worried about her only daughter but Piper had brushed her off with some cock and bull story, a story which now she couldn't even recall the details of and her mother had responded with anger. The sun shone down on her face it's weak rays doing nothing to warm her cold body not that the cold bothered her anymore it was just another reminder that she was on her own alone and Piper had embraced and accepted it. Almost. Watson was running around the track her lithe frame making easy work of the gruelling pace she was putting herself through looking carefree and untroubled and Piper envied her. "Yo Chapman you up for it?" Piper shook her head and after a "Suit yourself" Watson carried on without her.

A presence settled down next to her and Piper turned curious as to who was willingly seating themselves in her company it did not surprise her that the person was Nicky. "So you're out here looking like death and Vause is inside walking around like a zombie what an earth have you two done to each other now?"

Piper just carried on staring straight ahead the guilt beginning to claw it's way up from her stomach into her throat and Piper felt like she could choke on the sensation. "I don't understand Chapman you two are so meant to be together it's sickening and yet neither of you can get your shit together long enough to be happy"

Piper let out a half laugh half sob it was the most emotion she had shown in front of another person in days and Piper was scared if she allowed anymore to surface she would break down hysterically begging Nicky to help her.

"I know it sucks" Nicky laughed and then she slung an arm around Pipers shoulder, Piper stiffened at the contact and Nicky squeezed tighter in response "You've really fucked up this time Chapman we're all wondering when your going to break and be hauled to Psyche"

"Glad you all have such faith in me"

"Do you blame us Chapman you turn up bloody and bruised, not for the first time not that I've told anyone else, shun the rest of us then you walk around like a zombie during the day and sob all night" Piper nodded along agreeing with Nicky's rather dismal description of how her life had recently played out she was at a loss as to how to respond but luckily Nicky didn't seem to require an answer.

"Inmates up on your feet dinner is served" O'Neil gestured wildly and Nicky stifled a laugh and Piper smiled in response. "Come on then Blondie"

"You go on ahead I'll catch you later" Nicky shook her head "Well we both no that's a lie but suit yourself look after yourself. Worlds shit enough without you making it any worse for yourself"

Piper nodded agreeing with Nicky's words but knowing that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't solve her current predicament. If only Kubra had been found guilty none of this would have happened even if she was still in Litchfield Alex would be free to live her life as she wished. Maybe visiting Piper once a week, maybe touring around Cambodia. Either way she wouldn't be stuck here and Piper wouldn't be being beaten and threatened, pushed around by a man that somehow managed to appear in these walls and leave again, like a ghost leaving no trace of his presence apart from the bruises that littered Pipers body.

Making her way into the cafeteria she joined the queue for dinner keeping her head down the Jesus freaks where lined up in front of her and she could feel their stares. "What you looking at whore?" Piper ignored Leanne she didn't want another fight why was it people in this damn place just couldn't leave her alone.

"Hey I'm speaking to you slut you disrespecting on me"

"Leanne do I look like I'm in the mood for your shit back off and leave me the fuck alone" Leanne smiled wildly back showing her rotten teeth "You're a lone wolf now freak I reckon me and my friends could take ya"

"Oh so now your the leader of the group you saw what happened to your predecessor do you really want to test me?" Piper didn't like threats but sometimes you had to do what you had to do to survive.

"My what?" Piper rolled her eyes and she stalked up to the blonde never taking her eyes of her she was pleased to see fear beginning to creep into Leanne's face "Pensatucky survived she was lucky. I will ask you one more time do you really want to test me?" Silence was Pipers only reply and so Piper pushed through the group grabbed her tray wordlessly and sat down glaring around the room smirking when it's occupants looked away.

"Nice one Chapman" Nicky was grinning at her from the suburbs table and Piper smirked in response "You coming joining us Blondie?" Piper hesitated her eyes coming to rest on Alex who was deliberately looking the other way "Vause won't bite" Piper watched as Nicky groaned and flinched as Alex gave her a not so subtle kick under the table.

"I'm fine Nicky I'll catch you later"

"Oh I bet you will" Nicky winked exaggeratedly and Piper chuckled batting her eyelids at the redhead playing along. Alex abruptly stood from the table and marched quickly away slamming her tray on the bin as she did "Come on Vause I was just kidding" Nicky shrugged her shoulders and Piper felt guilty.

Piper ate the rest of her dinner in silence and then retreated back to her bunk. Entering the suburbs her eyes where drawn to Alex's cube and she drank in the sight of her love lying on her back reading. It was Alex's favourite book and Piper wondered how she had managed to get a copy of The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo past the prisons rigorous checks, it was hardly classed as suitable reading. Realising Alex hadn't turned the page since Piper had been staring made realise that Alex must be thinking lost in thought or she was pretending so that she would be left undisturbed.

"It's so obvious that you love her" Piper was startled as Lorna Morello came to stand next to her she wasn't looking at Piper she also was watching Alex in her cube. "You two always gave me faith in true love but recently the angst is overwhelming the happiness you both deserve. You should sort out whatever it is that is keeping you apart" Piper sighed she wished she could explain why it wasn't so simple "We don't mean either of you any harm Chapman we just want you both to be happy"

"I know"

Pipers words were soft, defeated and Morello ran a comforting hand down her arm "I was frightened of what I had with Nicky because is thought I wanted the normal dream life I'd imagined with Christopher. But Nicky is something else entirely and I realised losing her I couldn't live with and now I'm happier than ever" Morello beamed and Piper smiled she truly was happy for her and Nicky but the jealously burnt terribly in her stomach she wanted that, wanted to be that happy with the woman she loved. "Don't lose sight of what you truly want Chapman"

"I know what I want it's just complicated"

"Love usually is"

Piper sighed exasperated "I know but this is really fucked up complicated. I'm trying so hard I feel like I'm dying inside but it's for her, it's all for her" realising she had said to much Piper made to move from Morello's worried gaze but Morello tightened her grip.

"I know I'm not the brightest spark in this prison but even I can see how troubled you are Chapman"

"I'm fine"

"I don't think you are. Will you not let us help you?" Piper ran a hand frustratingly through her hair why could she not be left alone, why did it have to be so difficult? She wanted to scream and rage, tell Morello where to go but even Piper could not summon the will to tell off sweet faced Lorna Morello.

"I'm sorry I need to deal with this on my own. It's important I'm keeping Alex and myself safe and I know you mean well all of you and I'm grateful and touched but please I need you to understand" Piper knew she sounded desperate but she didn't care anymore. Morello held her hands up smiling sadly "Ok Chapman, ok" Lorna then left the room presumably to meet up with Nicky. Piper pinched the bridge of her nose she could feel a headache coming on building between her eyelids and she reasoned that the best cure would be to go straight to sleep. Drinking in the sight of Alex for a final few seconds to satisfy her body's craving for the black haired beauty Piper then made her way to her bed and lay down heavily pulling the blanket up over her head she wondered how long it would take for the tears to inevitably come.

* * *

Piper shot upright her breathing heavy and her heart pounding she had been dreaming about Kubra that night with the drug mule except this time it was Alex's beaten, bloodied body. Alex crying out in pain and fear. Trying to shake away the thoughts she brought her hands up and scrubbed at her damp cheeks wiping away the remnants of tears. Glancing at the clock in the CO's pen she groaned when it read 4 o clock. Knowing trying to go back to sleep would be futile she quietly gathered her stuff to take a shower and crept to the bathrooms trying not to disturb the other inmates. Still struggling to calm her racing heart Piper paused by Alex's cube and watched her for a moment. The sight of her sleeping peacefully eased her frazzled nerves the beautiful still image wiping away the remnants of her dream. Alex had always looked beautiful but when she was asleep it magnified, the worries and stress fell from her face and it was one of the few times Piper saw her looking so carefree. Back when they had been together and the stresses of Alex's job became more intense the only time she truly relaxed was when she slept and many a night Piper had spent the early hours of the morning just watching her love slumbering softly. Committing her face to memory and wishing she could always picture the calm and serene image she so desperately loved.

Alex turned muttering slightly and Piper took it as her cue to slip away unnoticed she was lucky the moon was still out as it lit the hallways enough so that she could make her way to the bathrooms easily. Turning on the water Piper smiled as she stepped under the warm stream sighing in pure bliss the shower really was truly her happy place something she held dear in a life of such stress and strain. So engrossed in the feeling Piper did not here a person enter the room until the shower curtain was pulled back and Pipers eyes widened when her towel was flung over her head obscuring her vision. Her body was pushed backwards hard and her back collided harshly with the tiled wall and she let out a grunt of pain. Panicking wildly Piper lashed out with her fists but they were met with nothing but air, a hand against her shoulder held her still and the towel around her head was beginning to suffocate her with the weight of the water.

"Please? I can't breathe please?"

"No more chances Miss Chapman" the voice was distorted but Piper heard the threat and she started to shake in pure terror.

"Please no I've kept her away. I have please don't hurt Alex please?" She hated the weakness but she couldn't stop, the panic was building after everything she had endured she couldn't fail.

"You must accept your punishment Miss Chapman this will be our last meeting. Goodbye"

The arm was removed and Piper sagged forward "But what about Alex?"

Her words were met with silence and then a blinding white pain erupted in her side like a bolt of lightening and she gasped before grasping at her side. Warmth pooled into her hands and the metallic smell of blood hit her nostrils, her blood. Her body shook with fear and adrenaline and she slid down the shower wall until she was kneeling on the floor. Wrenching the towel from around her head she dropped it to the floor and looked down a nasty gash was cut deep into her side, a knife wound. Realisation dawned on her and she let the fight leave her body she was meant to die and in death Alex would be left alone.

A life for a life, Kubra had originally wanted Alex's but hers was a fitting substitute and she let her head fall back with this realisation as the gravity of her situation washed over her. This was it shouting would only create chaos and whoever had done this to her was surely still here making sure that she accepted the punishment. No if Piper was to die for Alex she would die as instructed. Dragging herself from under the water she pressed a hand to the wound and lay along the tiled floor and waited, waited for the inevitable.

 **A.N Poor piper :( I know she's being put through hell but she's a tough cookie, she's going to fight for her woman :) !**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N 30 reviews :) all I can is thank you! We're back in the present with Piper and I promise to upload the next chapter within the next few days while I seem to be on a bit of a roll with this story!**

Piper groaned loudly the bright fluorescent light above her bed blinding her eyes causing her to screw them tightly shut in protest. Her mouth was dry and a nasty headache was building in her temples she squinted blearily trying to locate the nurses alarm at the side of her bed. As her fingers closed over the red button she smiled in triumph and quickly pressed down relieved when not thirty seconds later an older nurse, with a kind face and cheery disposition appeared in her doorway smiling brightly.

"Good evening Piper how are you feeling?"

"Terrible" Pipers voice cracked and she gratefully took the glass of water that was immediately offered.

"Now that your awake I can assess you and arrange appropriate pain medication. I can imagine you will struggle with a headache for a few days and you will feel residual pain in your side from your wound. It was quite an invasive surgical procedure that you endured on arrival we needed to stop the bleeding and quickly. You will also feel tired and lethargic, small things will exhaust you but that's to be expected from a person who has just awoken from such a long time of inactivity"

Piper nodded slowly to the nurse grateful that the pain relief would be provided shortly the pain in her side she could handle the headache not so much. The nurse busied herself in the corner making notes as Piper took in her room it was bright and airy the walls painted a pale blue which was a refreshing change from the dreary dirty white walls of Litchfield. Piper tried to push herself upwards so that she could sit upright but she found that she couldn't move her right arm. Looking down she grimaced when she noticed the handcuffs that were attached the metal bed frame and she turned sheepishly to the nurse expecting the judgement to begin. However the nurse looked angry and Piper was surprised further when she spoke.

"It's disgusting I told them it was unnecessary you were in a coma there was going to be no grand escape attempts being made from a woman who was clearly unconscious and had arrived here virtually on deaths door!" The nurse was breathing heavily after her tirade and Piper felt like she should placate her "It's ok it doesn't hurt"

"Oh I know that dear it's the principle that annoys me. Here in this hospital you're a patient not a convict" Pipers heart warned at the words it was a nice welcome change to be treated as a person rather than just another low life who had thrown there life away. The nurse moved Pipers bed into an upright position and Piper now looked out of the window curiously.

"Can you tell me where I am?"

"Yes you're in the hospital approximately 5 miles from the prison. Due to the severity of your wound Litchfield's infirmary wasn't suitable although you will return there to complete your recovery" Pipers ears pricked up at this new information she hadn't really thought that she would be returned before she had healed and knowing she would be heading back to her substitute home soon made her smile, an action which caused the WASPY part of her brain to recoil in horror.

"When will I be fit to leave?"

"Now that your awake I can imagine you will have maybe another day here then we'll have to sign you over I'm afraid" Piper smiled reassuringly "Thats fine it's more than I expected. Really I'm alright with going back"

The nurse looked relieved and she busied herself with the charts at the end of Pipers bed.

"Right I'll be back in a minute with your pain medication" Piper looked around the room again trying not to let the worry and fear build up inside her she was alive and Piper knew that wasn't part of the plan. If Kubra had his people inside of the prison they would hear that she was still alive as soon as she was transferred to the infirmary. There she would be a sitting duck and she needed to plan.

A sharp knock rang out into the room and Piper looked up curiously "Come in" Officer Bennett appeared in the doorway and Piper smiled at him he had always been a favourite of most of Lichfield's inmates he was a fair CO and didn't treat them like they were dirt on the floor fit only for him to trample across.

"Good to see you alive Chapman"

"Thank you sir" Bennett came to stand at the end of her bed looking slightly awkward as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"You were lucky Chapman I was the CO that answered Inmate Nichols's cries that you were fading fast when I arrived I had to perform CPR. When you left we honestly expected to be hearing the worst" Piper didn't know what to say it was an odd sensation listening to someone talking about how close she came to dying when right now apart from the headache and sore stomach she didn't feel that bad. Not bad enough, she imagined, you should feel after a brush with death. "You will be leaving here tomorrow Chapman I will be back to escort you in the ambulance and you will remain in the infirmary until you are 100% recovered"

"Thank you sir"

"In the morning before your return to the prison Mr Caputo will be here wanting to speak to you when you're up we need you to explain your ordeal in full detail so that the issue can be resolved" Piper just nodded already feeling the tension at the thought of having to explain everything that had happened without causing repercussions for herself or Alex. Bennett looked around awkwardly now that conversation had ceased he only lasted a few more moments until he headed to the door.

"Wait Bennett, sir?" Bennett turned and looked at her curiously "Can you tell me whether Alex-, sorry inmate Vause, is alright?"

"I'm sorry Chapman I cannot. Mr Caputo will explain everything in the morning" Bennett looked sorry as he turned away but Piper couldn't wait any longer thoughts of Alex plagued her mind. "Please sir I need-, I need to know she's ok"

Pipers voice caught with emotion and she tried to move further up the bed closer to the departing CO causing her to cry out in pain. Bennett came to her and eased her back down firmly tucking the covers back around her. Placing a calming hand over her own he bent down so that she could hear his whisper.

"I cannot tell you much Caputo really wants to speak to you first I wasn't even meant to speak to you today only to the nurses. If I tell you you need to pretend you haven't heard anything ok?" Bennett spoke quickly and Piper nodded eagerly "The morning after your attack Vause had a letter waiting for her, she read it and completely flipped out. I was the one who restrained her, but she wouldn't calm and I had to take her to SHU."

Piper gasped "No no she wouldn't have done anything she wouldn't ... not SHU"

"Vause thinks your dead and it's her fault"

Piper's mouth fell open in shock but Bennett continued speaking quickly "We know now that Kubra, the drug lord she named, has been making the orders to attack you and we're working with the FBI to bring him to justice. In the meantime it's safer for Vause to remain where she is and its critical that she doesn't know you survived" Pipers mouth still hung open while her brain worked through the information overload "We are going to take you to the infirmary undercover tomorrow so that nobody realises you survived. We have the upper hand here and we cannot let Kubra get away with this"

"She thinks I'm dead?" Bennett nodded "it's necessary for the plan to work if Kubra's spies are still in the prison we don't want any further hits being ordered"

Piper wanted to cry she wasn't so conceited that she thought Alex would be completely devastated but she knew that she would feel torn up with guilt. Alex had always had a protective streak when it came to her and Piper knew it would be this particular emotion which would have contributed to Alex and her meltdown.

"10 o clock Chapman, Caputo will be here" Piper just nodded numbly the meeting with Bennett had taken it out of her and the pressure within her head was making her feel nauseous. Lying back she rested her head on the cool pillow and tried to will the pain away and she soon fell into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of Alex bloodied and beaten in SHU surrounded by Kubra's men laughing tauntingly over and over.

* * *

The trip had been uneventful Caputo had greeted her when she had awoke this morning and explained the plan in full detail that the FBI had carefully created to try and catch Kubra. She was to stay hidden out of sight within the prison walls safe while everyone else tried to succeed in there mission, locate Kubra and this time successfully convict him for his crimes. This time Kubra would not be able to bribe the jury or the prosecution as long as they submitted him to trial he would be found guilty.

Piper shifted trying to stretch her legs her muscles where twitching uncontrollably and the sensation was driving her mad, she needed to get up and stretch her legs but that was impossible while she was still so weak. It was frustrating and Piper tried to focus on the positives that had been given to her. her family including Polly and Larry were now in protective custody, safe guarded by federal agents at an undisclosed location. To the outside world they were grieving in private struggling with the pressure to plan Pipers funeral and Piper was relieved that their safety was being taken seriously. Piper's main frustration was that she was desperate to see Alex her heart actually ached for contact just to see her brunette lover with her own two eyes so that her own fears and worries could be eradicated. Caputo had told her brusquely that SHU was the safest place for Alex but Piper had recounted her own horror story in defence of her worrying and now a CO was posted outside of Alex's door at all times.

Piper sighed she wished for her next lot of medication that way she would fall back asleep and the boredom she was suffering would disappear within wonderful pain free dream free slumber. She was the only patient here in the ward which would stay that way unless anyone else was admitted then she would be moved to a private room. It almost felt like she was being punished with another form of solitary confinement although she had been more or less on her own the last few weeks Piper was now craving company. Right now she would even be grateful to be on the receiving end of Nicky's tormenting. A door opened and then closed and Piper strained forward trying to hear the voices that had appeared outside of her room, one was noticeably Caputo's the other she couldn't quite work out. Her curiosity was heightened it was only this morning that Caputo had spoken to her and she was curious as to why he had returned. The ward door opened and Piper tried to hide her eagerness as the head warden made his way over and settled himself into the chair beside her bed "Good evening sir"

"Evening Chapman" he smiled at her obviously pleased with her manners and Piper smiled warmly in response she almost laughed at how happy she was at being in his company. "We have made a breakthrough" Piper waited for him to continue with baited breath "The inmate who has been spying on you was Inmate Rigsby she confessed this morning under questioning. Kubra held her youngest sister under ransom to ensure she cooperated once Rigsby received confirmation that her sister was safe she came straight to us to confess, begging for protection for herself and her family. Protection that we have willingly provided. Vause has been informed I have just been to SHU to share this bit of good news" Piper was actually relived and also glad that Rigsby was going to be protected she couldn't hate the woman who had befriended her if she had been in that situation and it had been Cal she would have done the same.

"How was Alex?"

Caputo fidgeted slightly and Piper felt her stomach drop "I'll be honest with you Chapman she's not doing well she's refusing to eat and spends the time pacing around her cell in a daze. I'm going to have the nurse take a look at her later I promise you I will keep an eye on her"

"Please sir please let me go to her?" Piper let the tears fall that had built at Caputo's words she wanted, no needed her dark haired beauty. She had to take the guilt away before Alex let it destroy her.

"Chapman I'm sorry you know why I can't allow it" the desperation felt like it was eating at her insides clawing it's way up from her stomach where it was tightening around her throat "I need to see her, Alex she's all I care about, why I did all this. Please Caputo sir"

Piper was sobbing freely her breath coming in deep shuddering gasps the monitor at the side of her bed burst into life emitting a series of loud bleeps and a nurse came bustling into the ward looking incredibly displeased "Chapman it's all going to be alright please calm down"

"Mr Caputo Miss Chapman is still recovering from a serious operation she needs rest and recovery not stress and strain I'm afraid I must ask you to leave"

"No! Don't leave I need to hear more" The nurse appeared at the side of her bed and tried to push her shoulders so that she was lying on her back "Look Chapman I'll see what I can do I promise" The nurse grabbed Pipers medication from the cupboard at the side and before she could even begin to protest the syringe had been filled and the clear liquid injected into her vein.

"I don't want that I just want Alex"

Pipers words began to slur and through hooded eyes she watched Caputo make a hasty retreat the nurse following behind berating him for upsetting her patient. Piper began to cry gently as sleep rose up to claim her surrounding her senses and numbing her thoughts and too soon thoughts of Alex were taken from her once more.

 **A.N Next chapter I think we may see Alex :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N I have had little sleep after spending most of the night trying to perfect this chapter after being bitten by the urge to just write but I think I have done all the tweaking I can do.**

 **I am really nervous about this chapter I feel like it had a life of its own the words just kept flowing and I was compelled to just keep typing. I really hope it satisfies you and once again thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapters.**

Caputo sat back in his chair and exhaled loudly bringing a heavy hand up to his face trying to wipe away the tension that was currently marring his features. It was not his intention to upset Chapman he had actually thought his news would bring her some happiness and relief now that she knew the identity of the spy. Instead he had stumbled when question on Vause and left the woman sobbing desperately begging for the brunette, pleading just to see her, until she had been sedated for her own recovery that he had set back with his careless words. The sight was still burnt in his mind and it had affected him more than he cared to admit. He had underestimated Chapman and her affection for Vause and vice versa, they had always stayed relatively under the radar with their relationship. Only Healey had ever called them out on their affections but Caputo presumed at the time it was just two women comforting each other how some woman did while in prison. Healy with his lesbian obsession usually made a point of hounding any woman he thought was partaking in "unnatural behaviour" and so Caputo had assumed he was taking his vendetta too far.

After they had both been called to the trial of Vause's ex drug lord Caputo became aware of their previous history and after seeing Chapman's reaction this morning, listening to her explain her account of the beatings and what should have been fatal stabbing, seeing the pure longing in her features he realised just how much love Chapman had for the tall brunette. Vause was faring no better Caputo had tried to be gentle in his ill thought words about the dark haired woman not wanting to cause Chapman any distress, knowing if he told the truth he would be dealing with an emotionally distraught woman something he found distinctly uncomfortable. Now after being frog marched from the infirmary by a very irate nurse he was relieved that he had told his watered down version of events.

Alex Vause was alive in name only the light behind her eyes had gone out and Caputo had genuinely feared that he would be notified of her demise at her own hands. So much that the sheets had been removed from her bunk and a guard was to check on her every 15 minutes. She was refusing to eat spending the days either roaming around her cell muttering wildly or screaming for Piper until her voice cracked under the strain, begging for Piper to come back to her to not leave her on her own, not again. Caputo was going to arrange for the counsellor to see her and for her anti depressant medication to be administered once more hoping that it would bring her a semblance of peace. Vause had said nothing when he had sat down with her earlier and tentatively informed her of Rigsby's role in Piper's attack. Her knuckles had whitened as they gripped the metal bed frame but there had been no other outward acknowledgment of his words. Caputo had expected her to erupt into a violent rage, determined to seek revenge for Piper but instead met with the stony silence and a blank stare he had almost found himself wishing for the anger.

The fight and life had left Alex Vause completely and Caputo was beginning to feel uneasy about leaving Vause in the dark, knowing nothing of the FBI's plan and Chapman's surprise survival. Their love for each other was clear to see and now that Rigsby had confessed Caputo was trying to think of a way of uniting the pair even if only for a few short minutes. It would bring the life back to Vause and help Chapmans recovery and he decided in that moment he would fight for them even though he was very reluctant to go against the FBI's wishes. Caputo had vowed when he took on the head wardens post to fight for the rights of the inmates and make sure there wellbeing was the prisons number one priority. Right now he had failed and he wanted to right that wrong immediately before it became a stain on his record and a festering memory in the other inmates minds. The prison was struggling to recover from the incident gossip was strife and the CO's where struggling to contain the rising tempers within the prison walls. Red and Nichols were raging at the CO's both emitting there own grief in anger at how they thought Piper had met her maker. He also had a bit of a soft spot for Chapman she wasn't a criminal by the usual standards and she was polite and pleasant although he couldn't ignore her fits of violent temper. When she had arrived she had looked like a deer caught in headlights and he had found himself feeling sorry for the blonde. A

phone call interrupted his thought pattern and he took the receiver eagerly the words where spoken into his ear quickly and clearly and after he answered in the affirmative he brought the receiver back down quickly. An FBI agent was coming to interview Vause tomorrow and she would be taken to the only secured interview room the prison housed on site. An idea began to quickly form in his mind and he picked up the telephone receiver once again and dialled the number to the infirmary. For his plan to work he needed to know whether Chapman would be physically well enough to leave her hospital bed by morning, if so maybe, just maybe his quickly forming plan at helping Chapman could be a success.

* * *

Piper was anxiously waiting by the ward doors shivering slightly with anticipation. When she had awoken groggily and realised it was already morning she had been confused and disorientated. The nurse had informed her of her sedation and she had reacted angrily if she was to heal she wanted to heal through her own determined will. Drugging her every time she experienced negative emotion wasn't going to help her in the long run and she was determined for it not to happen again. The nurse had grumbled at her impertinence but Piper felt no guilt she knew her own body and the limits it could take she didn't need the prison system trying to control her own body's healing system and emotions.

For the first time however she had been encouraged to get out of bed and although she had been a bit shaky Piper had managed to stand unattended for many minutes the entire time grinning like a fool in triumph. It had exhausted her more than she liked to admit it but Piper had been pleased with her progress nonetheless. Numerous tests later, which had been tedious but it had beat staring around her room in boredom, she had been informed brusquely that she was healing well and the nurse had stalked from the room muttering about having to make a phone call. After a short nap Piper had been rudely awakened quickly ushered out of bed and she was now sitting in a wheelchair shivering in a pair of thick tracksuit pants and an oversized grey pullover wondering just what the hell was going on.

"CO Bennett will be here for you in a moment"

"And just where is it I'm going to?"

"I don't know inmate I didn't ask" Piper seethed at the unhelpful response but she bit her lip and forced a smile on her face trying to remember that this woman controlled her medication and could make her life in her solitary bed rest a living hell. Frustrated Piper crossed her arms moodily and stared at the clock in the nurses office as she waited for the CO to arrive.

"Afternoon Chapman you all set?"

"Well I would be if I knew where the hell I was going?!" The frustration leaked out of her and she sobered slightly as Bennett's face went from jovial to serious in an instant.

"Watch your tone inmate" chastised Piper nodded meekly "Yes sir, sorry sir"

Bennett smiled and nodded accepting her apology "I'm escorting you to the other side of the prison so I'm going to need you to pull that hood up we need to keep your face covered" Intrigued Piper did as she was told covering her face as best she could she tucked her blonde hair under the hood and pulled the drawstrings tightly so that it was securely fixed. "Most of the inmates are either working or inside in their bunks so there should be only a minimal chance of you being recognised even if you are seen"

Piper took in her surroundings watching keenly as they made there way through corridors she had not frequented before. They did

not encounter a single inmate for which Piper was grateful and again she wondered exactly where it was she was being taken to. Bennett pushed open a heavy metal door at the end of a particularly long corridor and Piper took a deep breath of the fresh cold air she was greeted with as she was pushed outside.

"Just into this next building Chapman then were there" Piper wanted to ask what was happening but she had a feeling she would be ignored instead she just concentrated on her surroundings a habit that had become ingrained into her after her last few weeks facing Kubra's wrath. They emerged from around a brick wall and a strong breeze whipped around her. The cold air felt biting on her skin and she rubbed her hands together willing Bennett to increase his pace. The thick hoody she was wearing wasn't doing much to keep out the cold damp air and as her body began to shiver her stitches pulled and burnt.

Wincing Piper felt relief as Bennett turned heading towards a door hidden slightly out of sight he knocked twice and as the door opened she felt a wave of heat wash over her body instantly warming her limbs.

"No problems Bennett?"

"None at all sir" Caputo's expression visibly relaxed and Piper looked at him carefully he looked stressed, on edge, almost guilty as he paced back and forth the narrow corridor Piper now found herself in.

"Bennett I will radio for you when we're done I will need you to return Chapman to the infirmary when business is completed here" anxiousness washed over Piper at his serious words and for a second Piper wanted Bennett to stay.

"Yes sir"

"Remember not a word to anyone" Bennett nodded to Caputo shot a small smile in Pipers direction and left letting in a cold blast of air as he closed the door behind him. Piper shivered and turned back to the head warden.

"Sir may I ask why I am here?"

"You asked something of me yesterday that I wasn't sure I could give but I have found away to grant your wish although it will not be for long"

"What's going on sir?" Caputo moved behind her and grasped hold of the wheelchair handles gently he pushed her in the direction of the two doors in the corridor. Selecting the door on the right Caputo turned the handle and carefully wheeled her inside. The room was only just big enough for the pair of them it was dark with no light and no windows the only feature that stood out was one wall which was made up of a large piece of mirrored glass which Piper could clearly see her pale reflection in.

"Sir?" Pipers voice wobbled and she cursed at the fear in her voice. Though her mind reasoned in her defence the last time she had been shut in an enclosed space she had exited with a bloodied beaten face.

"Don't be scared Chapman you are perfectly safe" the warmth in his voice relaxed her and she looked to Caputo eagerly "This is the prisons interview room it's only used when serious crimes within the prison have been committed and to be honest there has been no use for it for a number of years. The glass you see here is a viewing pane when I flick this switch you will be able to see the room that is behind the glass" Piper nodded she had watched enough TV crimes shows to recognise the set up now that her eyes had adjusted to the half light of the room.

"I still don't understand why I am here"

"The FBI have been using this room to question one of our inmates all morning before that inmate is escorted back to SHU I am going to speak with her and you will be allowed to watch and listen to the interview from within this room" Piper's heart began to beat faster and she could almost feel her body beginning to shake with anticipation, Her brain was putting two and two together and she prayed that four equaled the person her heart desperately hoped to see behind that glass "Sir?"

"I hope this satisfies you Chapman" Caputo stood up and opened the door quickly flicking a switch as he did and Piper heard an audible click then the glass began to change before her eyes. The mirrored effect changed to become transparent and Piper was glad she was sat down in her wheelchair as her body shook with relief and her eyes greedily drank in the sight in front of her. Alex had her head resting on her outstretched arms that lay across the plain grey table that was situated in the centre of the room. Her knuckles where bruised and scraped causing Piper to frown and she cast an appraising eye trying to find any other injuries, she found none. With her sleeves rolled up in typical Alex style Piper could just make out the edge of her rose tattoo. knowing she was so close Piper started to smile but it soon fell from her face when Caputo entered the room.

Startled by the noise Alex jerked upright and Pipers mouth fell open, she brought her hand up to her face in horror as tears pricked her eyelids. Alex looked terrible with her glasses perched on her head Piper could clearly see the usually bright vibrant green orbs where rimmed with red the whites heavily bloodshot with deep black bags lining the underneath. Her face was drawn her cheekbones more prominent than Piper had ever seen, she looked ill, defeated and Piper felt anguished at the sight.

"How did it go Vause?"

"Ok" Alex's trademark husky voice crackled through the speakers and Piper let the tears fall if Alex looked defeated her voice only confirmed it. Flat and lifeless it sounded nothing like the vibrant cocky Alex Vause she knew and loved.

"We will keep you informed of any further updates" Alex didn't say anything merely continued staring forward and Piper stood up shakily so that she could get closer to the glass "You will still have to return to SHU for your own safety we cannot be certain that Rigsby was the only spy and we still haven't discovered how Kubra's man entered the prison"

"I want to go back"

Caputo sighed "I can't allow that you are still in danger"

Alex shook her head slowly "I don't think I care anymore"

Pipers throat felt as if it was closing her lovers pain suffocating her from the inside.

"I'm going to arrange for one of the counsellor's to see you and your anti depressants to be re administered. You can't keep this up Vause beating the walls won't bring Piper back" Alex didn't acknowledge his words other than visibly flinching when Caputo said her name. Tears rolled down Pipers face this wasn't her Alex and she wanted the original one back.

"Vause listen I know this is hard for you-"

"You don't know anything about how this is for me!" Alex stood abruptly flipping the chair over she had been sitting in. it crashed to the floor the noise echoing loudly in the small room causing Piper to wince.

"Inmate control yourself!"

Alex's hands rose up and tangled wildly in her hair clutching at the dark locks tightly as she began to sob "I loved her, still love her and she is dead because of me!" The bottom of Pipers stomach felt as if it had dropped to the floor, the room around her began to spin and she clawed at the glass in front of her striking her palms against the surface. It had never entered her head that her actions would cause Alex this much devastation and her own guilt started to bubble in her stomach causing her to feel nauseated. Caputo's head turned towards the glass his face wild in warning at the muffled thudding but Piper didn't care bringing her fists down hard she pounded against the glass screaming for Alex screaming that she loved her too. Alex didn't acknowledge her impassioned pleas and Piper was disappointed when she realised she couldn't hear her shouting and banging too trapped in her own grief to care what was going on around her.

"Vause get your shit together I'll be back in a moment" Piper barely registered the door to the interview room opening only realising she wasn't alone when hands closed firmly around her wrists and she was pushed back into the chair. She struggled and fought until she gasped in pain at the burn that spread across her abdomen from her actions, her body instinctively trying to curl into its self in defence.

"Easy Chapman easy" hot tears still fell uncontrollably down her cheeks but she forced her body to relax and as she did the pain lessened allowing her to open her eyes.

"Sir you can't do this, you need to tell her"

Caputo looked torn as he shook his head slowly "I can't I've already gone against the FBI by allowing you here. I'm sorry Chapman it's just not worth me allowing Vause to see you. Surely you understand?"

"But Jesus Christ sir look at her!" Piper gestured angrily to the glass forcing Caputo to look at Alex curled in the corner of the room crying, rocking, looking like a wounded animal and Piper could barely stand the sound "I can't do this sir not now I know how much this has affected Alex. Everything I went through was to keep her safe so she could be happy but I was wrong she's killing herself with grief please sir please?" No answer was given only a look of guilt and Piper focused all her energy in grim determination she was not being returned to the infirmary without Alex knowing she was alive.

"I'm so sorry Chapman but this is out of my hands I tried I really did" with fire burning through her veins bringing a new energy to her depleted body she quickly began to think of a plan. Caputo was still watching her closely so she nodded meekly avoiding eye contact.

"I'll have Bennett come and collect you now?"

"Can I wait outside sir I can't - I can't stay" Caputo nodded sympathetically and he wheeled her out of the observation room leaving the sound of Alex's sobs behind them.

"I'll be right back the signal isn't great in here "

Caputo headed outside radio in hand as he tried to contact Bennett and as soon as he had stepped outside the heavy metal door Piper seized her chance. As quickly as she could she stood and made her way to the interview room door she paused for a moment, her hand hovering over the doorknob, as she gathered herself together. Before she allowed the rational side of her brain to even begin telling her this was a bad idea Piper opened the door quickly and the relief that washed over her made her release a sigh of her lovers name "Alex.."

There was no response and Pipers brow creased as she stepped further into the room coming to stand on unsteady legs just in front of where Alex still sat huddled in the corner her head on her knees, her arms wrapped around herself protectively.

"Alex?" This time Piper crouched down and placed a gentle hand across Alex's tightly clasped hands. At the contact Alex's head snapped upwards and Piper retracted her hand quickly, this close she could clearly see the range of emotions displayed in her lovers eyes, grief, anger, guilt and now disbelief.

"You just can't leave me alone can you Pipes?" Pipers eyebrows knotted in confusion as a humourless chuckle left Alex's lips "It's torture I see you everywhere in SHU, in the shower block even in the yard the one time they let me out. Everyday you appear it's like you won't let me forget" Piper wanted to speak tell her she was wrong but Alex's words rendered her speechless "Not that I want to forget you Kid it's just keep seeing you its slowly killing me. I'm sorry ok? I'm so sorry it's all my fault, what happened is all my fault"

"No ... Alex" Pipers voice cracked with emotion and she tried to reach for Alex's face but her fingers only met air as Alex wrenched back away from her outstretched hand.

"Please I've apologised please you need to go now Pipes I can't keep doing it any longer" Alex stood up abruptly backing away from her and Piper began to lose patience standing abruptly she seized Alex's wrist trying to prove she was here, alive not a figment of Alex's fragile mind. What Piper didn't expect was the retaliation that she received. As her hand made contact she was pushed angrily away, stumbling into the desk hard causing her to lose her balance and come crashing to the floor.

"Fuck..." Piper hissed through gritted teeth and brought her hands to her side clenching her hands around the thick material to stop herself from crying out.

"Piper?" Alex's voice was hesitant, scared, her eyes wide in fear and Piper tried to look normal keep her face neutral.

"I'm here Alex. I'm here I promise you"

Alex continued to stare uncertainly and Piper kept her face calm and her gaze steady.

"Chapman?!"

"Shit..,"

Caputo's voice echoed into the room just before the door was yanked open and he stood staring at her in shock and anger.

"I tried to do something nice for you and this is how you repay me! My head will swing for this and all I'm trying to do is keep the two of you safe and alive God damn it!" Pipers temper flared up instantly at his words and she started to shout before she could even think about who she was shouting at.

"Alive?! Barely! Have you seen the state of her! Did you think I would clap eyes on her and be able to walk away with nothing but a thank you sir? I fucking love her, love her so much I was willing to die to keep her safe even though I was sure she hated me so I'm sorry that I couldn't just sit and watch the love of my life destroy herself over something that isn't true!"

Caputo glared at her but she did not back down did not dare lower her gaze however her attention was grasped from the argument by her favourite sound.

"Jesus Kid it's really you.."

Piper turned and smiled as realisation finally dawned on Alex's face and her smile only got bigger as Alex lunged forwards pulling her upwards into a crushing embrace.

"You're alive? But how-"

"It doesn't matter you'll find out later just ... fuck Alex, just hold me" Piper turned her head and buried her face into Alex's neck feeling euphoria as Alex's arms tightened around her shoulders her own arms wrapped around a slender waist and she smiled inhaling Alex's scent letting it soothe her frazzled nerves and aching muscles.

"I thought I'd lost you kid..." Alex's voice broke and Piper squeezed her tighter placing a gentle kiss on the smooth skin of the taller woman's neck.

"I know, I know" Piper could feel her small burst of energy beginning to fade and she let her body sag gently against Alex as it became too much to stand on her own.

"Piper?! You ok?!"

Alex's voice was panicked and Piper nodded slowly "Just tired, third day, out of hospital"

Alex quickly lifted the chair from the floor and eased Pipers body down gently crouching as she did so that she could still support the majority of Pipers weight against her body.

"Did I hurt you? Pipes I'm sorry I didn't, couldn't believe it was you"

"I'm fine" Piper smiled softly staring into Alex's now bright green eyes trying to ease her lovers worry. Caputo cleared his throat loudly and the two woman jumped clearly forgetting his presence as they lost themselves in one another.

"What on earth am I going to do with you both now?" His voice was soft the previous anger replaced with acceptance and Piper shrugged one shoulder sheepishly. "We need to get you back to the infirmary Chapman" Piper tightened her grip on Alex's tunic top she didn't want to be parted again so soon.

"I need to take Vause with me Chapman but I promise you can see her again"

"When?"

Caputo sighed "When I've sorted out this mess you've created. sometimes I rue the day they brought you to Litchfield"

Piper had the good grace to look guilty and Caputo sighed heavily "Vause we need to bring you up to speed and quickly you got two minutes before Bennett arrives for Chapman then we need to talk"

Piper looked confused for a moment until Caputo left the room and she smiled when she realised he was giving them a moment of privacy. The moment the door closed Alex turned to look at her with such love in her eyes Piper felt overwhelmed and she closed her eyes in pure bliss when a pair of lips hesitantly met her own in a gentle kiss. The action caused Pipers heart to melt and she raised a heavy hand to Alex's cheek caressing the warm skin, still damp with tears, with her thumb softly.

"I've missed you, so much" Alex smiled in response her eyes crinkling and Piper rose to meet Alex's lips once again as she heard the voice she loved most in the world reply thick with emotion.

"Missed you too kid"


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N 46 reviews, 61 follows and 23 favourites ahhhhhh you guys have made me so happy! Apologies for the delay but I am now back at work and so haven't had much spare time. I haven't even managed to watch the new episodes yet my next day off is to be devoted to season 3! Next chapter is almost complete so I will be updating as soon as I have a minute :) thanks for all your feedback so far!**

Piper had fallen asleep the moment the morphine had been injected into her veins this time she hadn't put up a struggle knowing how much her body craved the sweet relief of blissful slumber so that it could rest undisturbed. Bennett hadn't uttered a word to her on the return journey and even with Caputo's aggravation ringing in her ears, something about creating chaos and she was lucky she was injured otherwise she would returning to SHU, nothing could wipe the smile from Pipers face. Not even the nurse, who on her arrival had greeted her with a face like thunder and berated her for pulling her stitches so that they had bled, had dampened her mood. After being cleaned up helped into a new set of clothes Piper had been ushered into bed with the strict instruction that she was to say there until told differently.

Now though Piper was restless again, looking around the darkened infirmary she could just make out the time from where she was sat and she groaned when the illuminated clock read quarter past three. Blinking slowly her eyes began to adjust to the darkness and the room began to appear in clearer detail she could now just about make out the shapes of the other beds in the room. Sitting up carefully mindful of her still tender stomach Piper placed her sock covered feet to the tiled floor and eased herself up slowly so that she was standing. Quietly she made her way over to the window and opened the blinds letting the thin beam of moonlight light up the room. Piper climbed up onto ledge and leant her head against the now uncovered window so that she could see outside in particular the stars in the sky.

The day had been so much more than she could ever had hoped for she had seen Alex, held her person in her arms and heard Alex say the words that she didn't realise how much she wanted to hear. Knowing Alex still loved her made everything else fall away to nothing she was now truly at peace with what she had endured knowing with absolute clarity that her love was reciprocated. Piper felt like she had been given a second chance at life and this time she wasn't letting go whatever was going to be thrown her way she would weather it determinedly as long as her brunette lover was by her side. There would be no running away when shit got real no abandoning the person that made life worth living Piper was fairly certain that she could never live a life that didn't involve Alex Vause ever again and she certainly wasn't about to try and find out.

This thought process led Piper to think about Larry and the life she had been so certain she was going to live before arriving at Litchfield. Larry and his sensible boring life, the one her parents always wanted for her, was exactly what she thought she wanted for the rest of her time. The wife of a writer, bringing up the children in her perfect white picket fenced house in the suburbs spending her weekends at farmers markets and her week days expanding Popi. Seeing Alex again had brought back her hunger for a life of adventure and the realisation that the love she had for Larry was more about what he stood for and the life he was willing to provide. Alex had shattered her illusions and now she didn't care what her life became be it travelling the world or living in a cardboard box. A life with Alex was all about adventure and the type of all consuming love that you only dreamt about or envied in books and movies. Alex was everything and Piper was actually grateful that she had been given a second chance to realise and embrace that fact and if Piper had never believed in a god before she must admit to having second thoughts now. She had definitely been blessed.

* * *

Alex sat up like a shot her mind a jumbled mess of thoughts and images all weaving into a blur, a loud bang sounded and she scowled when she realised that the noise must have been what had woken her. Blearily she reached for her glasses that had at some point fallen to the floor and she groped around getting steadily more irritated until finally she closed her hands around the worn black frames. Alex squinted, her brow heavily furrowed, willing her eyes to adjust to the harsh synthetic light that shone permanently in SHU. She hated this cell, was desperate to leave even though the CO's had been treating her as well as they could bringing her proper meals, not that she ate them, and thick blankets to make sleeping more comfortable. The thought of being stuck in here as a punishment made her shudder and she felt a new respect for Piper and how she had survived in SHU for weeks after the attack on Pennsatucky. It was amazing that she came out of her imprisonment from this concrete box with any semblance of sanity at all.

The rest of the prison was under the impression Alex was being locked away for observation the prison worried for her health after suffering her recent trauma. There were whispers that she would be moved to psyche but Alex knew this was not to be the case a fact she was incredibly relived about. It had been a possibility when Caputo first came to speak with her. The banging sounded once more and Alex's tired brain finally made sense of the metallic noise the cell doors were being opened and she struggled to try and work out what time it was. Usually she worked out the time by meals but today had been the first time she had eaten since Piper had left Litchfield in the ambulance and her starving stomach was so desperate for food now that the grief had lessened she couldn't actually remember what she had been given. A key turned in the lock of her own cell door and Alex sat up curiously and she was even more surprised when Caputo entered she had been under the impression that he wouldn't be gracing her presence for at least a couple of days after their quick chat once Piper had left the interrogation room.

"Vause"

"Sir"

Alex hadn't been particularly keen on Caputo when she arrived back at Litchfield finding him condescending about her return but from hearing the stories of how corrupt Fig had turned out to be she tried to look upon the current administration with a bit more respect. Now though she could barely stand to look at him he was the man who for a whole week had allowed her to drown in grief and despair thinking that Piper was dead and because of her. She had been pushed to the brink of her sanity beginning to feel like a life were Piper Chapman didn't exist wasn't a life worth living.

She was being brutally honest earlier when she said she wanted to return to the main prison and fuck anybody who tried to take her down. The last week had been a whirlwind of emotions rage, grief, devastation, guilt. She wasn't quite certain how she had managed to survive. She had always been a master at shutting her emotions away not allowing herself to be weakened by such trivial things as feelings but she couldn't hold back the tsunami of emotions that had tore through her body when she had read Kubra's malicious words and heard Caputo utter so trivially that Piper had died. Alex shook her head forcefully she didn't need to dwell on those thoughts any longer against all odds Piper had survived and fought to be returned to her and she focused on that fact and that fact alone as she fixed her attention back to the head warden.

"You're being moved get your shoes on" Alex scrambled up off the bed dragging on her heavy prison issued work boots quickly tying the laces.

"Back to the prison?"

Caputo shook his head "No now stay close and follow me and try to look miserable since we need to keep up the correct impression" Caputo's voice was irritable and Alex knew he was still aggravated at Pipers action of revealing herself. Alex followed silently making sure her face looked suitably upset it wasn't a difficult feat memories from the past few days easily caused her enough discomfort to easily convince the CO's she passed in the dark corridors that she was still distraught.

"Sir what time is it?"

"Quarter to four"

"In the morning?!" Alex was shocked the head warden was usually long gone by 8 o clock at the very latest.

"I have been on the phone to the FBI trying to sort out this sorry mess your girlfriend created. I hope you and Chapman are worth it" Alex bit back the scathing retort she so wanted to give instead letting the words die on her tongue. They came to a stop just before a set of double doors and Alex felt her heart beat quicker in her chest even though she had never visited this part of prison she knew exactly where she was.

"This is against my better judgement and if Healy ever hears about this I'll never here the end of it. The FBI have decided it's easier to keep you both separate from the rest of the world together so this is your new temporary home. Vause welcome to the infirmary"

Alex could have kissed him her previous ill feeling fading with his words she was going to be with Piper, stay with Piper and her whole body hummed with happiness. They entered silently and Caputo quietly unlocked the door to the ward a noise startled them and Alex almost laughed as a shadow leapt down of the window ledge and tried to sneak back into bed before being seen.

"Chapman you were under strict orders to stay in that bed!"

"I can't help it sir my legs are restless" at Pipers indignant response and Caputo's low grumble Alex, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped her.

"Alex?"

Pipers voice was hopeful although cautious and Caputo sighed softly "Listen to me carefully Chapman Vause is here because it's easier to keep you both together and she will remain here until we deem you both to be safe" Caputo turned to the wall and flicked on the light bathing the room in a warm glow.

"Alex.."

Piper eyes lit up in happiness and Alex found herself grinning back "Hey Kid"

Piper tried to climb back out of the bed scowling when the action obviously caused her pain. Alex's brow creased in worry and Caputo brought a hand up to his face pinching his nose.

"Chapman for goodness sake stay there!" Caputo walked over to the bed and carefully sat down in the chair and Alex dutifully followed. With no second chair and her urge to wipe the pained grimace from Pipers face all consuming, Alex ignored the warning look on Caputo's face and climbed up into the bed pulling Piper close until her lovers head rested in the crook of her neck. She ran a careful hand over Pipers side rubbing soothing circles with her thumb over where she knew Pipers wound lay hidden under her t shirt.

"Easy there Kid. you need to be careful we don't want anymore injuries"

Piper rolled her eyes but her smile never flickered it still stretched fully across her face "I can't believe you're here! Thank you sir thank you so much!"

Even Caputo couldn't help but smile for a moment at Pipers joy but his expression soon became serious "There's to be no funny business do you here me? You are each to stay in your own bed I understand you are in a so called relationship but you must remember the prison rules. 2 minutes then your off that bed Vause"

Piper nodded dutifully but Alex tightened her grip around Pipers shoulders she wasn't leaving Pipers side without a fight.

"Vause I mean it you break the rules your back in SHU damn what anybody else thinks and damn the bloody consequences" Piper looked up at her worriedly and Alex smiled at her reassuringly pressing a soft kiss to her furrowed brow.

"God Healy would try and have my job for this" Caputo's mutterings where largely ignored but Piper tensed slightly which intrigued Alex but she didn't ask not under the watchful head warden. "Right now that I have done my duty I am going home. I don't want anymore trouble from you two ok?"

They both nodded eagerly and Caputo stood from his chair "2 minutes Vause then get into that bed there" he pointed to the bed next to Pipers and Alex battled her temper letting out a quiet "Thank you sir" if they couldn't be in the same bed then at least she was as close as physically possible. Caputo nodded to them one last time then exited the infirmary turning the light out as he left they heard him talking to the nurse in the office and then they were left in silence.

"Hey Alex" Piper's voice was teasing and Alex turned to look at her curiously.

"Yeah pipes?"

Piper grinned impishly and turned over "Come be my big spoon" Alex chuckled and happily obliged. The moment her body curled around Pipers Alex felt a sense of peace and nostalgia this is where she was meant to be, it felt like coming home.

"I've missed going to sleep like this"

"Don't get too comfy I gotta move let's not cause chaos the minute I've arrived. SHU ain't a holiday destination I have no desire to return" Alex smirked but Piper pulled Alex's arm around her more closely and threaded her fingers through her own tightly.

"I never meant for you to be sent there, none of this was my intention I just wanted to keep you safe Al"

Pipers voice was whispered, laden with guilt and Alex pressed a kiss to Pipers neck "I know kid, I know"

A light came on outside the ward and Alex sat up quickly "Listen get some sleep we'll talk in the morning I need to move" Alex swung her legs over the side of the bed and made to stand up but before she did Piper grasped her jaw gently and pulled her head downwards. A soft pair of lips pressed against her own and Alex closed her eyes at the love and tenderness that washed over her "I love you"

Alex smiled, feeling tears prick her eyes at Piper's words and she was suddenly grateful for the darkness.

"I love you too"

They looked at one another for a moment longer until Alex Piper yawned loudly "Now go to sleep"

Piper giggled "Yes boss" chuckling Alex made her way over to the bed and nearly sighed out loud at how much comfier this bed was compared to the concrete slab in SHU. Pulling the covers up under her chin Alex turned over so that she was facing Pipers bed instantly pleased when she noticed Piper had done the same. Alex wasn't stupid she knew they had things to talk about things that wouldn't be pleasant and would probably open a few old wounds but for now in this moment Alex was happy. She focused on Piper and the sound of her steady breathing as she let herself be lulled into the first dreamless sleep she had experienced in a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N Trying not to hear season 3 spoilers is hell my friends keep nearly letting things slip two days then I'm off and its binge watch time! No more covering my ears and shouting la la la :) Found a spare half hour at dinner time today and thought why not get this chapter finished so here it is! As always I'm grateful to everybody reading and please if you have the time I would love to hear from you just hit the little review button ;)**

Piper was woken none to gently by the nurse to check her bandage, blinking away her tiredness she sat up trying not to be too difficult first thing in the morning she did her best to cooperate. Taking off her t-shirt she hissed and winced as the old bandage was removed and antiseptic was applied it really did sting like a bitch. The nurse looked at her sympathetically and the touches became softer which Piper was truly grateful for she smiled in thanks and the stern nurse actually smiled in return.

"Your wound is still trying to heal you need to rest no more gallivanting round the prison. Taking it easy will help your body recuperate and then you should be fine"

"Well that's a relief"

The nurse finished wrapping Pipers side and then she helped her pull on a fresh t shirt.

"Now relax you really do need the rest"

Piper nodded and lay back against her propped up pillows as the nurse busied herself updating Pipers notes. A low moan sounded from Piper's right and she turned to look towards the sound Alex was curled up under her covers still sleeping but her body was writhing, her fists clenching at the sheets. Her face was screwed up and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Piper could see Alex's eyes were moving frantically under her closed eyelids and she reasoned Alex was dreaming.

The nurse crossed over to the bed and placed a steady arm to Alex's shoulder "Inmate wake up!"

Alex continued to thrash and moan her breath coming in short pants and she began to mutter first so quietly that Piper couldn't make out any of the words but then she became louder and louder.

"No, not Piper... please!"

Piper looked to the nurse worriedly as she tried again to wake Alex from her dream.

"Inmate!"

Tears began to fall down Alex's cheeks and her begging became more pronounced. "No kill me instead! ... No ... Piper!"

Alex's body heaved upwards, arms flailing wildly, startling the nurse who took a hurried step back from the bed.

"Easy Alex it's ok, I'm ok" Piper tried to calm Alex with her voice keeping it low and steady she looked to the nurse hesitantly and then began to slowly move from her own bed.

"Chapman" the nurses tone was warning but Piper looked at her imploringly.

"Please?"

The nurse sighed but then nodded "I'll be in my office no funny business"

Piper had to refrain from snorting Alex was still sat breathing heavily her eyes wide in fear and the nurse's first thought was that they were going to go at it in the bed. Sometimes Piper really wished the administration at least treated them with some respect.

"It's alright Al, it was just a dream"

Piper climbed up onto Alex's bed and wrapped the other woman into her arms placing her head against her chest so that Alex could hear her beating heart. Piper ran a gentle hand through Alex's hair tangled with sleep and gradually Alex's breathing evened out and her body relaxed as she dried her eyes keeping her head cast downwards.

"Sorry you had to see that" Alex's words where tinged with embarrassment and Piper placed a hand under Alex's chin and raised her head so that Piper could see into the dark green eyes she loved so much.

"Don't be" she placed a tender kiss to Alex's lips and snuggled them back down underneath the covers.

"You want to talk about it?"

Alex shook her head then nodded then sighed frustratingly her fists clenching tightly around Piper's t-shirt "It seems stupid now I know your alive I thought they would pass but I can't seem to stop the images of Kubra he .. well ... it's fucking stupid"

Alex's voice was angry and Piper pulled her closer running her hand up and down her clothed back soothingly. Piper could tell Alex was still tense although she wasn't certain it was just about the nightmare anymore she knew they needed to talk, clear the air, her being alive and them being able to be together again wasn't going to erase everything that had happened. But Piper was scared, scared that if she broke the bubble they were currently existing in that it would all come crashing down around her and she would lose Alex once again.

"I can practically feel you thinking kid"

Piper smiled looking down and Alex lifted herself up so that she was leaning against the pillows she seemed more composed now, her mask firmly back in place. For a few minutes they just lay there looking at one another until Piper felt the need to break the silence.

"I'm scared"

The words were out before she could stop them and she found herself looking deeply into Alex's eyes as if the other woman could take all her thoughts and fears away from her.

"He won't come back for you not now the Prison are doing a good job and so are the FBI. You're safe Pipes no need to be scared" Alex smiled at her running a gentle hand down her cheek and Piper closed her eyes instinctively at the feel of the warm skin against her own.

"That's not what I'm afraid of" Alex looked at her curiously obviously not understanding the point Piper was trying to make. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves Piper continued "I'm scared of losing you"

Alex opened her mouth to speak but Piper placed a finger over her lips she needed to say what she had to without interruptions.

"I'm scared that I'm going to say the wrong thing and push you away that I'll be left without you in my life again. I'm scared I'll open my mouth and what comes out will ruin what we have right now and it all goes to shit again. I'm scared that Kubra will escape and come for his revenge that next time I won't be able to keep you safe. I can't do it again Al I can't go back to a life were you're not by my side but at the same time I know that we have to talk about what happened"

Alex looked at her with such sympathy that Piper wanted to cry but she didn't she held firm not wanting this conversation to be brushed off because of her tears. Alex didn't utter a word only continued to stare into Piper's eyes as if trying to stare straight into her soul it unnerved Piper and she could feel the panic beginning to build.

"Talk to me"

The silence remained Alex didn't say anything she just looked at Piper so studiously Piper felt like she could see every insecurity.

"I was fucking pissed at you" Alex searched Pipers face as though she was checking it was ok to continue Piper nodded encouragingly.

"In fact I think I'm still fucking pissed at you"

"I asked Polly to call your probation officer, I asked her as a favour for her fucking Larry. I admit a part of me was being selfish but the main reason was I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. You told me you were sleeping with a gun and oh Al I was so scared for you" Piper could hear the hysteria building in her voice so she took a breath to collect herself. "I only had one shot at keeping you safe so I took it and I don't regret it, how can I when it was to protect you"

Alex looked at her closely and then shook her head "You think that's why I'm still angry? I admit I was fucking furious when I got thrown back into this shithole but that's not just it. What were you thinking kid taking on Kubra on your own?"

"I didn't have a choice. I did it to keep you alive it was either take the beatings or he was going to have you killed" Alex didn't look shocked although her eyebrows did raise slightly at Piper's words "At first I was to take my punishment for having you returned here then it was because they thought I was getting too close to you. For some reason they seemed to believe I was that important to you that me keeping you at harms length would hurt you"

"It did"

Alex's words where whispered quietly and Piper nodded sadly "It hurt me too"

Alex entwined her fingers with Pipers own and Piper clutched back tightly needing the contact.

"I just wish you hadn't gone through this not for me. You nearly died for fucks sake!" Alex's breath caught in her throat and she shook her head trying to rid the tears from her eyes "God Kid I wasn't worth that"

Piper shook her head furiously "You are to me. Jesus Alex I don't know whether you listened to my monologue before but I think it's fair to say I don't like the idea of living without you" Alex still looked pensive and Piper waited for her to collect her thoughts and speak again.

"I fucked you over getting you to carry that fucking drug money. If it wasn't for that one mistake none of this would ever have happened"

Piper went quiet for a moment as she savoured Alex's words it was true and it was something Piper thought a lot about those first few months at Litchfield. Back when she first arrived she would have done anything if it meant Alex admitting that she was wrong when she asked her to fly to Brussels. She wanted Alex to admit her failings take the blame for their relationship going south the first time admit it was all her fault. But now she reasoned that they were growing apart then anyway Alex's job was becoming more demanding taking up more of her time and Piper was already getting fed up playing the dutiful housewife long before she was asked to carry that bag.

"True but we we where having other issues too. The world's full of 'what if's' Al who knows what would have happened but being here has brought you back into my life and for that I'm grateful"

Alex looked at her in shock before she smiled trying to break some of the tension "Who are you and what have you done with Piper Chapman?"

Piper chuckled and nudged Alex's shoulder playfully "She's still here just older, wiser and hopefully a better person because of it" Alex looked away deep in though and Piper could tell she was still troubled.

"You couldn't have known what was going to happen"

"No but I still shouldn't have sacrificed the love of my life because of pressure from Kubra. You were my girlfriend not a fucking mule I promised you that day I asked you to come with me that you wouldn't have to do anything illegal and I broke that promise" Alex sighed heavily and brought a hand to her face "When I was arrested and they asked for information in exchange for less time I didn't need to mention you. I named you out of spite, a fuck you moment for breaking my heart, who does that to someone they supposedly love? I stole your life, the life you had without me, your sensible legal life and I'm so sorry Kid"

Piper caressed Alex's face as her voice caught in her throat and she pressed a soft kiss to there entwined hands "I don't need your apology. You saved me from a life I've realised I never really wanted. Larry was safe and normal and boring, the perfect man to bring home to my parents. Why would I want a stagnant marriage with a broken white picket fence when I can have you, the only person who has ever seen the real me and loved me for it. I was blind before but not anymore I want you Alex Vause but it's up to you whether you want to get back onto the Piper Chapman ride. This time though I promise I'm 100% committed to you, I'm done with running I just want me and you together whatever happens whether it's a shitty apartment in Queens or doing X on a beach in Cambodia. As long as we're together I don't care what happens"

Alex's smile was so wide Piper chuckled and she wiped at the tears that had appeared in the corner of Alex's eyes "Fuck Piper nice monologue I nearly shed a tear then"

Piper shoved Alex playfully and they laughed together the air between them becoming lighter with each breath they took. Alex leant forward and captured Pipers lips in a fiery kiss and Piper groaned at the contact and let her tongue meet Alex's in a heated embrace. Each caress burned deep into Piper's soul it felt like Alex's love was healing all her inner wounds chasing away her demons and Piper wanted this feeling to last forever. Too soon though the kiss came to a natural end and Piper kept her eyes closed her forehead touching Alex's as she caught her breath.

"I want a life with you too Kid as long as you don't drag me to farmers markets every weekend and force me to eat all that organic crap then I think we'll be ok" Piper opened her eyes in disbelief and she started to laugh pulling Alex to her so that she was wrapped up in her lovers long arms snuggling into her embrace.

"These last few weeks I didn't think I would ever feel happiness again. Oh Al I love you so much how was I so blind to it before" Alex touched her lips back to Pipers before she answered her eyes shining with love and sincerity.

"Don't worry about it Pipes you came through for me in the end. You were willing to give up your life for me as much as it pains me to have to say that. I thought I'd lost you forever trust me I know how it's feels to experience such biting pain you never think you will smile again" Alex's voice was becoming strained with emotion and Piper didn't want them to descend into melancholy again.

Smirking she reached up and wrapped a hand into Alex's dark silken locks "How long do you reckon the nurse will stay in the office?"

Alex quirked a signature eyebrow "And why are you asking such a thing?"

"I want to lie here and make out like a couple of teenagers that good with you?"

Alex laughed loudly her husky voice making Pipers body burn with want.

"I think I can agree to that little request" and Piper groaned as Alex's lips and tongue met hers once more each of them losing themselves to the sensation as the prison world fell away. For a few blissful minutes the prison fell away to nothingness as they were locked away in their own happy little bubble together in harmony and more in love than ever before.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N I am so sorry for the delay in updating this story first of all I have been busy playing catch up at work and secondly season 3 left me a little bit out of sorts. The first half of the series I loved Vauseman was on fire and I think they did a good job with their reunion, fight and make up although it did feel slightly rushed.**

 **The second half irritated the life out of me and so I have been conflicted especially over the writing of Piper's character it just seems well ridiculous! I don't feel quite as guilty for putting my Piper through hell after the way she treated Alex this season and I wish the writers would stop having her treat the woman who is supposedly the love of her life like dirt (I know Alex isn't perfect and I have always liked them equally flaws and all but I just want to shake some sense into Piper this season).**

 **Anyway apologies rant over and I hope you continue to enjoy my little Vauseman story :)**

The last couple of days had been shitty Piper had caught an infection, the incision in her side had become an inflamed weeping mess, causing the nurse to flap and fuss and Caputo to rage about the situation to anybody who would listen. The nurse had provided antibiotics and cleaned the wound thoroughly but Piper was still struggling with the pain and a fever. Alex didn't know what to do she had never been particularly good at looking after anyone apart from herself it always made her feel useless when her mother had been ill when she was younger and Piper the first time round in their relationship. The nurse had irritably told her after her third time asking that there was nothing she could do for Piper all that was needed was plenty of fluids and plenty of rest. Piper had been trying to be jovial obviously not wanting her to freak out but Alex could tell she was struggling by her heavy eyes and pale waxy complexion. Looking down at her slumbering lover Alex smiled and ran a hand through Pipers blonde hair soothingly she had been sleeping for little over an hour having drifted off with her head in Alex's lap.

Caputo had been to visit and he had come bearing gifts the first, news from Pipers family which had brought a moment of happiness for Piper and a couple of books which Alex had eagerly made a grab for the minute Caputo had left. Piper had begged Alex to read to her like she used to do when they first started dating and even though Alex had pretended that she didn't want to secretly she was thrilled at how much a small gesture such as her reading aloud meant to Piper. Halfway through reading the first chapter Alex had felt Piper become a dead weight in her lap and the grip around her fingers slacken. A gentle snore reached her ears and Alex chuckled the blonde had always swore blind that she didn't snore and it pleased her that some things never changed. Putting the book down onto the cabinet next to the bed Alex tried to prop herself up more fully on the pillows behind her a non to easy feat while trying not to disturb her sleeping lover. The nurse came over to help placing another couple of pillows behind Alex's back "Thanks" the nurse just nodded and Alex felt a bit guilty that she didn't even know the woman's name after spending close to a week in the infirmary.

"She's going to be ok you know. If she survived that stab wound she'll survive a slight fever" Alex nodded although she didn't smile it had scared her that first morning Piper whimpering in pain her eyes clenched together her body pulling into itself it had reminded her of being back in the shower block when she had held her love while the life literally bled away from her body.

"But I can understand your fears anyone can see how much you care for her"

This made Alex smile Piper Chapman really had got underneath her defences and settled into her heart loving Piper was like breathing essential for her body to survive.

"I've been informed that once Chapman is well the FBI have asked that a meeting is arranged they have further developments to discuss with her"

Alex felt an uneasiness develop in her stomach "Have they asked for me?"

"I'm not sure Caputo only mentioned Chapman he is not happy that they are putting pressure on him to organise a meeting sooner rather than later" "Piper is not attending until she is fit and well and not a minute sooner!" anger built in Alex at them trying to drag Piper from her sick bed hadn't she been through enough?

The nurse nodded hurriedly "Caputo agrees with you Vause I think he is getting infuriated with the FBI's interference but you didn't hear that from me" the nurse winked and smiled and Alex tried to swallow down her anger it wasn't the nurse's fault that the law enforcement was trying to stamp its authority.

"Thanks for telling me"

"You're welcome" The nurse checked Pipers temperature then turned to leave but Alex stopped her before she reached the door "What's your name? Sorry it's just you know mine and Pipers"

The nurse laughed "It's Rachael nothing exciting but thanks for asking" Alex just nodded in reply returning her concentration to the woman in her lap as the infirmary doors closed gently shut.

"You need to stop worrying about me"

Alex nearly jumped as Piper spoke and when Piper rolled over to look at her she raised an eyebrow and scowled "Fuck Kid you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack"

"If I had a dollar for every time you cursed I would be a very rich woman by now"

Alex tried to keep her face stern although it was proving difficult in the face of Pipers infectious grin.

"I'm being serious though I can handle the Feds"

"Hmm not right now you can't"

Piper grumbled at her words and Alex smiled teasingly "You fell asleep after not even one chapter I don't think your quite ready for a full meeting"

Piper scoffed "I can't help it that your voice soothes me it's like liquid silk. Fuck you for being so damn perfect"

"You owe me a dollar"

They both burst out into giggles and Piper nuzzled her head closer into Alex her fingers coming to clutch at her plain white t-shirt.

"I don't think I've slept this much since I arrived"

"The nurse says you need the sleep it'll help you fight the infection"

"Since when you did you get all caring" Piper's voice was teasing but Alex felt her stomach clench slightly and she felt uncomfortable. Pulling her glasses from the top of her head she slipped them on her face and just shrugged at Pipers questioning glance.

"Alex"

Pipers tone was gentle but Alex felt herself bristle slightly in agitation "What?" Piper tried to sit up but she struggled slightly after lying in the same position for so long. Alex grasped Pipers shoulders gently and carefully eased her up until Piper sat crossed legged in front of her looking curious "I didn't mean it to sound like I don't think you give a shit"

"I know"

"Well then what's the matter"

Alex tried to brush it off pretend Pipers words hadn't affected her "Nothing I'm fine"

Piper just sighed gently "I know you better than I know myself sometimes. You've put your glasses on its a habit when you're feeling insecure. Now come on tell me what's bothered you?"

Alex wanted to deny the statement but she couldn't even though it irked her, although it did make her heart swell at how well Piper knew her.

"I'm just worried that's all" she folded her arms defensively she knew Piper wouldn't laugh or make fun of her but revealing her feelings always made her feel like the scared bullied kid in the playground again, frightened of saying the wrong thing in case the other kids made fun of her for it.

"You don't need to be trust me I'm going to be fine" Piper cupped Alex's chin and pushed her glasses back up onto her head "I survived being stabbed I think I'll survive a temperature there's no need for you to overreact"

Alex scowled deeply "I'm not overreacting! You fucking died Pipes ... I watched begging as they struggled to resuscitate you then they whisked you away from me. I never thought I'd see you again" Alex's voice had risen as it wavered with emotion but Pipers face did not change, she ran a thumb over Alex's cheek soothingly until Alex felt her breathing return to normal.

"But you did, I survived and came back to you that's what you need to focus on. No matter what happens I will always come back to you Alex, me and you are inevitable" Alex allowed Pipers words to wash over her soothe her frazzled nerves and let the truth in grain deep into her soul. She was right Piper was a fighter and she had fought against almost certain death to be beside Alex once more. Not trusting her voice as she felt so full of emotion Alex pulled Piper to her so that she was lying against her side Pipers head tucked carefully into the crook of her neck.

"You're such a soft arse" Alex was pleased to hear Pipers joking words the emotional conversation becoming a bit too much and she nodded in agreement.

"I think I always have been when it comes to you"

Piper nodded against her neck her blonde hair tickling Alex's skin "And your mum"

Alex froze for a moment before she composed herself and nodded in return "And my mum"

They lay together in peaceful silence not feeling the need to break it with any meaningless words just enjoying the feeling of being together. Piper had been quiet for so long Alex was just beginning to wonder if she had fallen back to sleep when she suddenly spoke.

"Do you know when we were together back then I thought I knew what it felt like to be completely 100% in love with another person" Alex waited to hear Piper continue not really knowing what to say in response to that declaration, did it mean she thought she loved her but realised now she didn't? Alex's soul shuddered at the thought.

"But now what I feel for you I swear it's 10 times greater than back then. When I'm with you now it feels like coming home. Now I know with certainty that what I felt back then was great but what I feel now is so brilliant it's overwhelming" Alex's heart swelled and she beamed capturing Pipers lips in a heated kiss she tried desperately to convey all her emotions into the simple act of kissing knowing words just couldn't do her thoughts justice in that moment.

"I'm never living without you again Kid"

"I should bloody hope not after I've made that little embarrassing speech! Curse my foot in mouth syndrome"

Alex laughed her husky chuckle sounding lighter to her own ears "Well I'm not cursing anything my ego is just loving all the praise and love your heaping on me"

Piper rolled her eyes although still smiling and Alex cuddled her back into her side as closely as she could. Looking down she allowed herself to stare into Pipers beautiful blue eyes seeing all the emotions so clearly made her feel invincible.

"I like this" at Pipers confused look Alex continued "Talking about how we feel I never thought I would but I do. We never really did the first time round did we?" "No if we did maybe things would have been different"

"Maybe but hey we used to argue a lot but at least that meant plenty of make up sex"

Piper smirked naughtily "You were always very good at apologising with your hands"

Alex smirked "Just my hands?"

Piper shoved her playfully "Of course not how could I ever forget about your amazingly talented tongue!"

Alex poked her tongue out at Piper and she giggled reaching up to try and catch hold of it "Na ah hands off"

"Once where out of this god damn infirmary I know the first place we're visiting"

"The suburbs?" Alex kept her voice light and innocent teasingly but the joking was soon forgotten as her pulse and libido raged into life when Piper looked at her with lust filled eyes.

"No the Chapel I've fucking missed you" Alex tried to clear her now dry throat and calm the throbbing heat between her legs she began to lean downwards intent of giving Piper a thorough snogging until a noise distracted them from their intense staring and nurse Smith reappeared into the ward.

Alex sighed heavily and leaned back into the pillows feeling the frustration as the nurse came to check on Piper "You've got to be fucking kidding me" Piper chuckled softly then leaned up a pressed a quick kiss to Alex's lips ignoring her disgruntled pout "You owe me another dollar"

Alex only groaned in return.

* * *

Caputo ran a hand over his head despairingly for what felt like the 100th time that day he was unbelievably stressed and at this precise moment he wished he could just hand his job over to someone else and say fuck it. The FBI had been looking into everybody listed as prison personnel trying to establish how Kubra's man had managed to gain entry to Litchfield and although he had been confident that none of his staff could have possibly been involved they had unfortunately for him found evidence that one of his staff members was corrupt. It had sickened him down to his very core when the report had been sent to him and he had read the damning evidence that they had procured bank transactions telephone records they had everything that they needed to make a conviction and they had only out of kindness provided him with file so that he was not left in the dark while they formally arrested a member of his staff.

Caputo wished, not for the first time recently, that Chapman and Vause had never come to Litchfield that this mess of revenge and deceit had never materialised within Richfield's walls for now he was going to have to have a conversation with a man he never would have thought capable of this level of betrayal. Caputo was distracted by a knock at the door and he grumbled then signed before letting out a tired come in. He pulled his glasses from his face and resisted the urge to rub a hand across his face as the chair across from his desk was pulled out a a figure settled heavily into the worn fabric "Healy".

Sam Healy looked exhausted his uniform rumbled and dishevelled his face grey with tiredness and his eyes bloodshot he looked how Caputo felt and a stab of sympathy shot through his stomach for the man sat across from him.

"What can I do for you now Sir?"

"I just wanted to thank you for your help Sam I know that this hasn't been easy and you were reluctant to help but I needed someone other than myself to help control the uproar and I am incredibly grateful"

Healy inclined his head and sighed "How is Chapman?"

"She's getting there"

"And Vause?" Healy looked as though it cost him a great deal to utter those words and Caputo almost smiled he was well aware of exactly what Sam Healy thought of one Alex Vause. "Vause will be fine"

For a moment they were silent until Caputo became serious once again "Does Luschek suspect anything?"

Healy shook his head "No I have kept him out of mischief away from the main prison he has no idea that Chapman survived and is unaware that his every move is being tracked and recorded"

"Good man" Caputo stood and waited until Healy had done the same before he offered his hand "Thanks Sam"

"No problem" Recognising the dismal Healy headed to the door and Caputo spoke quickly before he left the room "Can you fetch Luschek for me? I think he and I are due a little chat"

Healy smirked and nodded as he left "Gladly" and Caputo was left straightening the file on his desk trying to calm his inner rage. Luschek was a rat and Caputo was going to take great delight in knocking him down a peg or two before the FBI arrived and sentenced him for being the corrupt bastard Caputo always suspected he was.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N I was feeling inspired so here's the next chapter and again thank you for your reviews, favourites and follows :)**

Piper shuffled awkwardly in the hard backed plastic chair, waiting on her own in Caputo's office she was becoming restless a feeling that did not sit well with her. Alex had been taken from the infirmary that morning neither of them had been told where she was going and Piper had clung to Alex's tunic until the very last moment she had been led away by Bennett. She had not returned. The nurse had tried to calm her but she couldn't help the uneasiness that had filled her when after three hours Alex had still not made an appearance. When Bennett had returned it had been to escort her for a meeting with Caputo and she had been left sitting in this office on her own for the last thirty minutes.

"I'm sorry for the wait Chapman"

"Where's Alex?"

Caputo settled into his chair and offered Piper a glass of water she declined just wanting her question to be answered "Vause has been returned to the prison"

Piper was confused and the nerves in her stomach increased in tenfold "But what about Kubra? Will Alex be safe?"

Caputo held his hands up gesturing for her to be silent and he reached for a thick beige file that was perched in his in tray.

Turning to the front page he lifted out a photograph and passed it to Piper "The FBI contacted me this morning Kubra has been arrested and has been immediately incarcerated. One of his own men, knowing we were beginning to close in, turned against him and gave up the whole gang in return for his own protection"

Piper let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as she looked at the mugshot in her hand feeling relief wash over ever part of her body leaving her feeling almost light headed.

"We have also uncovered who Kubra's inside man was and the CO in question has been detained and awaiting trial he has been placed in custody and will be sentenced accordingly"

Pipers eyebrows shot upwards and she couldn't contain her curiosity "Who was it?"

"Luschek"

Caputo looked sorry almost underneath the anger that was clearly displayed across his face and Piper tried hard to tamper down the fury that threatened to bubble up from deep within her at the news. Counting down from 10 slowly she took a deep breath and willed the anger away Caputo had dealt with the issue Luschek would be punished accordingly and she tried to find peace in the knowledge that he would face the consequences for his actions that almost cost Piper her life.

"I have informed Vause and she has given a recorded testimony so that we don't have to escort her to trial. Now that the threat has been removed she has been returned to the prison"

Piper nodded feeling relief but also slightly disappointed that the two of them would no longer be living in their own little bubble. The infirmary had begun to feel like a home and she knew returning to normal prison life would take away some of the content she currently felt "And when will I be returning Sir?"

Caputo fiddled with the edge of the thick folder and rearranged his glasses at the end of his nose.

"The FBI wish to congratulate you on your assistance with this case and then yes they will want you to be returned to the prison"

Caputo's words made Piper curious and she frowned as she stared at the head warden "What do you mean they? Why wouldn't you want me to go back"

"The thing is Chapman without you we never would have caught such a high profile drug baron. I know it wasn't your intention all you were interested in was keeping Vause safe. You also suffered tremendously nearly losing your life in the process. The system failed you and although everything has turned out for the better I think you would be unwise to let an opportune moment such as this one slip through your fingers"

Piper listened carefully and tried to make sense of Caputo's words "What exactly are you saying sir?"

Caputo leaned forward over the desk and lowered his voice "Get yourself a new layer Chapman and work this in your favour" he gestured to his phone "I have already spoken with your father this morning. I'm trying to help you here Chapman don't make this something I regret"

Retaliation suddenly dawned over Piper and she grabbed the phone eagerly, dialing the familiar number she held her breath until the call connected "Daddy? Yes I need your help"

* * *

Alex was sitting nervously in the rec room trying to concentrate on the national geographic program Taystee had insisted on everyone watching. It had been three days since she had been released from the infirmary, three days since she had been informed of Kubra's arrest and three days since she had last seen Piper. Nobody seemed able or willing to give her any information all the guards and inmates now knew of Pipers survival and it had been a cause for celebration especially since Red had organised a special meal as thanks that one of her own had survived and conquered. The news of what had exactly happened to Piper had travelled quickly the inmates suitably disgusted by Luschek's actions and impressed with Piper to the point of almost reverence had rallied around her and Alex had never felt as overwhelmed with affection in all her adult life. But Alex was worried about what would happen now and with no information being given the weight of the worry was beginning to take its toll. Her concentration waning Alex stretched her long legs in front of her and sighed loudly with her eyes closed.

"Shut up Stretch I can't hear the damn TV" opening one eye to glare in Taystee's direction Alex faltered as Nicky threw herself into the chair opposite her grinning like a mad woman.

"Stretch? really original think I'll just stick to Vause" Alex smiled sarcastically not saying anything in reply and continued to sulk.

"Why the long face you miserable arse Pipers alive"

"I know that"

"Well why don't you try telling your face. Since you came back you've done nothing but mope around like a sulky teenager" Alex scowled she liked Nicky really she did but sometimes it's like she knew exactly which buttons to press to instantly rile her up.

"I'm worried"

Nicky looked like she was almost going to laugh until Alex's glare seemed to put her off and she rearranged her face into a more neutral expression. "Listen you said she's been really ill with fever right?" Alex nodded "Well then there you have it. They're probably keeping her in the infirmary until she's 100%. The CO's will be paranoid of anything else happening to her in case mummy and daddy with their wads of cash start trying to sue somebody" chuckling Nicky continued "You're on edge because of what's happened and that's understandable and you miss her trust me I get that too"

Alex glanced to her right seeing Morello sat talking with Yoga Jones and she gave Nicky a small smile. "I'd be the same if it had been Lorna but trust me Vause she'll be fine and soon you two "not-lesbians" will be reunited" Alex smiled weakly "I'm going to put in a request for a front row seat to your first showing in the chapel. how long is it since you two had sex? You'll be going at it like a pair of starved rabbits!"

Alex laughed out loud at Nicky feeling as if a weight has been temporarily lifted from her shoulders. Smiling devilishly she raised one eyebrow and leaned in close to whisper into Nicky's ear "You sure you could handle watching us Nichols? Five minutes in and I'd bet you would cream your pants"

Nicky pulled back a fake look of shock on her face as she brought one hand up to her chest dramatically "Such filth Vause"

They both chuckled and Alex was glad for the reprieve that was Nicky Nichols. Alex had never really had friends certainly not in school and as she got older the only people she hung out with where drug mules and the higher ups of the business. Having Nicky was a welcome change, having a friend was actually a very nice feeling something she never thought she would find in prison of all places.

"Shall we head to dinner then my sex fiend, you can regale me with stories of you and Piper in the sack while I choke down my beef tips"

Alex laughed heartily following Nicky out of the room drawing a glare from Taystee as they loudly left "I honestly wouldn't know where to begin"

"How about the time you made Chapman squirt"

Alex almost stopped dead from shock and she turned to look at Nicky's grinning face "She fucking told you that?"

Nicky laughed "I tricked her into telling, it was fucking hilarious" the look of glee on Nicky's face made Alex laugh out loud her voice echoing loudly down the corridor.

"I'm not giving you details you fucking pervert"

Nicky just shrugged "Not like I've got much in the way of entertainment here Vause you and Blondie are the most interesting thing around here"

Alex just smiled in response that she couldn't argue with they really had caused there fair share of prison drama although Alex hoped from now on her time at Litchfield was to be a little more plain sailing.

* * *

It has been a long and tiring day and Piper was honestly relieved that it was over but only for the fact that she was really looking forward to a good long sleep. After her telephone call home from Caputo's office Piper had only had to wait for 2 days alone in the infirmary before her father turned up with a new lawyer in tow. When he had arrived in the infirmary looking at her worriedly Piper had thrown herself into her fathers arms relishing in the feel of his sturdy embrace as he hugged her in return pressing a kiss to her temple. He had told her he was proud of her and apologised for not being able to come and visit her admitting that he had been silly and stubborn. It had made Pipers heart swell with love and affection her forgiveness coming easily, she had always been a daddy's girl.

The new lawyer, a prim and proper Mr Jenkins, had got straight on with the task at hand sorting through the FBI case file trying to glean as much information as he physically could in the one hour before the FBI agents arrived for their meeting. Caputo had allowed them to use his office and Piper had spent the quiet hour waiting with her father explaining her previous few weeks in prison, her break up with Larry and surprisingly she had told him about Alex. Her father had asked about her love and Piper had animatedly told him everything she possibly could about the brunette and the life they used to have together. At the end of her speech expecting her father to dismiss her affection for Alex as whimsical nonsense she was more than surprised when he calmly looked her in the eyes and asked "Are you happy with this woman, this Alex?"

Piper had nodded firmly "I love her" for a moment Bill Chapman stared hard into his daughters eyes as if searching for a hint of an untruth. Seemingly finding none he had nodded smiled and stated "Then I expect that you bring her to meet me when you are out of here, free and together" Piper had choked down tears and embraced her father fiercely feeling overwhelmed at his acceptance of Alex it what she had always wanted but feared she would never receive.

"You alright there Chapman?"

Piper nodded tiredly but she smiled at Caputo warmly without his help and encouragement she never would have achieved what she had in these last long three days.

"I want to thank you sir sincerely I really couldn't have done this without you"

Caputo smiled but shook his head "I can't say I'm particularly at ease with the outcome but I guess if you're happy then I can be happy. I am truly sorry for everything that has befell you here but I'm glad that we have managed to salvage some good from this mess. Can I expect you to at least keep out of trouble for the remainder of your time at Lichfield?"

Piper laughed "Yes sir I promise no more drama I'm completely exhausted with it all"

Caputo nodded and smiled in return until a knock at the door interrupted him "Sir? Vause is ready"

"Good, good I'll be there in a moment"

Piper turned to Caputo as he stood straightening his suit jacket "Can I say goodbye sir?"

Caputo appraised her carefully for a moment before nodding "Alright you can have 5 minutes and then you will be escorted to your new bunk"

Piper nodded feeling saddened but she knew this was for the best after all this is what she had fought for. Quickly she followed Caputo down the hallways praying that Alex would understand why she had done what she agreed with the FBI and not hold it against her.

* * *

"Bennett sir can you tell me why I am here?" Alex was becoming impatient trying not to let her irritation show in her voice knowing that it was unwise to aggravate the CO's. Bennett only smiled at her and shook his head which caused Alex to look at him in confusion. Bennett had escorted her from the dining hall after dinner smiling wildly and telling her to go and pack up her things from her bunk as quickly as possible. Alex had grumbled and sulked as she packed up her meagre possessions she liked her bunk in the suburbs and didn't want to leave it, she really hoped they weren't sticking her in the ghetto. With a small cardboard box holding everything she now owned Alex followed Bennett forlornly down the halls until they came to a room not far from visitation and this is where she remained.

Finally a door opened and Alex stood up quickly and crossed the room in three strides as Piper crossed across the threshold her face a picture of happiness "Alex!"

They hugged tightly and after a few moments savouring the feel of Piper in her arms Alex leant back running a hand through Pipers blonde locks "Hey Kid"

Alex was pleased that Piper looked healthier her face had colour, the black bags that once underlined her eyes where virtually gone and her blue eyes where back to their normal bright hue.

"I can't believe it's been three days since I last saw you. You all better now? No more fever?"

Piper rolled her eyes playfully as Alex brought a hand up to her forehead "I'm fine all healed think the nurse is glad you've not been there fussing over me!"

Alex smiled warmly and then raised an eyebrow at Piper "You any idea what's going on?"

"I'll be outside Chapman"

Piper looked nervous and she smiled hesitantly at Bennett as he left the room. For a moment Piper continued to look at the corner of the room her body tense in Alex's arms "Pipes?"

"I've had a meeting with the FBI this morning" Alex sighed and tried to lead Piper over to the table and chairs so that they could talk properly but Piper wouldn't move from her embrace "No, please just keep holding me"

"I'm not going anywhere kid it's ok" Piper didn't meet her eyes or respond and Alex could feel herself becoming agitated.

Before she could speak though Piper raised her head looking deeply into her eyes "We haven't got much time so I need you to listen and not interrupt ok?"Alex nodded too curious to disagree "My new lawyer attended the meeting and managed to bargain a deal basically reiterating the fact that without me Kubra would have continued to evade the FBI. They weren't happy but he insisted that I would go public with the details of my attack causing scandal for the prison system if they did not comply" Piper took a deep breath and continued "my lawyer asked for me to be released"

Alex didn't know what to say her first thought was elation she was happy for Piper she truly was but then came the bitter fall twisting her stomach into knots. At the same time as being happy she was also bitterly disappointed that she was going to be left behind on her own. Alex felt her stomach drop and tears prick here eyes how the fuck was she going to survive Litchfield without Piper? Alex had two years left to serve for her parole violation at the time it seemed like nothing compared to the original 9 years she had been given. now the thought of staying here on her own without Piper two years seemed like an eternity.

"That's great Pipes" Alex was proud of herself for keeping the fear and disappointment out of her voice but she was surprised to see that Pipers face was still so serious.

"I turned it down"

Alex's mouth fell open and she gawked at Piper trying to make sense of her words "You've lost me Kid why on earth would you say no?!"

"I asked for my original sentence to be enforced they have removed the extra time that I received for my attack on Pennsatucky I've only got 3 months left here then I'm free with no restrictions" Pipers smile was so wide it caused Alex to laugh out loud and she hugged her tightly running a hand up and down Pipers back.

"I still don't get why you didn't just agree to be released immediately"

Piper hesitated and then squared her shoulders as if she was readying for a fight "I asked for something better I asked for-"

Piper was interrupted by the door opening and Bennett walked into the room and gestured towards the two of them.

"Ok you've had enough time to say bye the vans waiting for Vause so you need to wrap this up"

Alex head whipped around to stare at Bennett in disbelief "Why where the fuck am I going?"

Looking from Bennett to Piper who was shuffling nervously a look of apprehension across her features Alex began to slowly put two and two together and she brought a hand to Pipers chin so that she could look at her directly.

"Please tell me you didn't?"

Piper just nodded "I got you thrown back in here partly for my own selfish reasons now I'm giving you your freedom back"

Joy cascaded over Alex making her feel light headed she was going to be free no more Litchfield and this time no crazed king pin trying to eradicate her. But then stubbornness kicked in and her thought pattern sobered no Piper had already almost died for her the least Alex could do was let her take her freedom get away from the place that caused her so much pain.

"No Piper I can't, I can't accept this"

Pipers resolve was steely like she was already prepared for this fight and she looked at her determinedly "You will because I'm asking you to. They fucked you over Al, you gave up everything, all the information on Kubra you knew and what did you get in return? they shoved you in a shitty apartment with a half arsed "sorry about that" fearing for your life. I merely pointed this out to them and well the system was suddenly willing to provide your freedom"

"Pipes..." Alex's voice caught in her throat nobody had ever done anything remotely like this for her in her life Piper had sacrificed her own freedom for Alex's and it made the tears begin to fall "I fucking love you, so much. I can't believe you did this"

"I did it because I love you too and in three months time I hope that you will return here to pick me up so that we can start living our lives together again"

Alex felt Piper press a soft kiss to the crook of her neck and she pressed Piper to her as physically close as she could.

"Inmates it's time"

Piper pulled back from Alex's embrace and Alex seized her moment crashing their lips together it was a furious kiss as tongues and teeth met one another desperately but she needed it wanting to commit the feeling to memory knowing she wouldn't experience it for another 12 weeks. When Alex finally pulled away she noticed tears where now rolling down Pipers face and she brought her hands up to the blondes cheeks wiping away the wetness with her thumbs "Don't cry kid"

"I'm going to miss you so much"

"I know but don't cry it's not forever I'm coming back for you ok? I've told you before I'm not leaving you ever again. Just this time instead of being with me everyday you will write to me and put me on your visitation list so I can come and see you and those 12 weeks will fly by."

Piper nodded tears still streaming down her cheeks but she was smiling albeit shakily "I will write and this time I promise not to throw your letters away"

Alex chuckled her voice sounding even huskier with all the emotion "So I will see you next week ok? Make sure you put me on the list unless really this is a grand plan to get rid of me because you can't stand the sight of me any longer" Alex raised her eyebrows teasing trying to lighten the mood before she had to leave Piper on her own.

Piper pretended to think about it and Alex tickled her sides playfully until Piper sighed into her arms "Definitely not" Bennett moved towards them once again and gestured to the door, knowing she couldn't put this off any longer she placed one last kiss to Pipers forehead, untangled her arms and picked up her box from the table.

"Look after yourself no more trouble ok?" Alex was fighting not to cry again and when Piper nodded she turned to the door.

"I'll see you later"

Recognising that Piper didn't want to say goodbye and realising she too couldn't face saying those painful final words Alex gave her one last winning smile and brief wave.

"See you soon kid".


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N Hey everyone I'm afraid this is going to be my last chapter for this story. I am going away on holiday and after that I don't know when I'm going to get time to update so I've decided to end now so it doesn't become an unfinished story. If I get chance I will maybe try and do a sequel but we'll see. This chapter firmly earns the M rating and I hope you all enjoy my story finale . Thank you for everyone who reviewed and favourite I truly am grateful for all your support. Til next time ...**

Alex snuggled deeper under her blanket a black coffee that had nearly gone cold resting precariously in her lap and a well thumbed copy of The Great Gatsby lying unfinished on the arm of her chair. Not even the brilliant literary works of Mr Scott Fitzgerald could hold her attention this evening. Alex was full of nerves although of the good kind her stomach felt like it had been inhabited by a swarm of butterflies and she was struggling to even sit still she was that restless. Standing she stretched her long body hissing in satisfaction as her back cracked audibly and she moved to open the patio door that led to her balcony. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air she allowed herself to take in the breathtaking sight of New York City at night it was a myriad of glittering lights and sounds even at 2 o clock in the morning the city didn't sleep. The sights and sounds soothed her frazzled nerves Alex had always been at her happiest living in this city with its bright lights and bustling hive of activity. Tomorrow Alex felt like her life was officially going to start again tomorrow was the day she would be making the trip to Litchfield alone and returning with the love of her life.

The last 12 weeks had passed in equal parts tedium and equal parts excitement. When Alex had left Litchfields oppressive gates she had been surprised to learn that someone had signed her release papers and was waiting outside to escort her to her new home. Alex was intrigued as to who the prison administration had contacted on her behalf the only relative she had was her aunt and Alex wasn't certain that she would have made the 100 mile round trip to greet her. Stepping out the prison van for the second time had been bittersweet and she had felt emotional as she made her way down to the car park where the visitors and staff of Litchfield left their vehicles. A voice had called her name and Alex turned her head curiously when she noticed a well dressed older man making his way over to her. If she thought that the day couldn't throw anymore surprises she had been wrong. On the drive to New York City Bill Chapman had explained that he had bought Piper a flat and that Alex was welcome to stay there and get it ready for Pipers release. Apart from a bed the flat was empty and Bill had asked Alex that she furnish it fully telling her that he would pay for the basic necessities. Bill had been everything Alex was not expecting he was polite and courteous and he genuinely seemed interested in her life as he listened intently to Alex as she described hers and Pipers life the first time around from how they met to that fateful day they broke up. They bonded over their mutual love for Piper, whiskey and a good crime novel and it was a tentative step in the right direction. Bill had made it clear that if Alex was going to be a part of Pipers life then this time Alex needed to be a part of his life no more secrets. Bill was adamant that he was never going to be kept in the dark over his daughters life any longer. Carol was apparently still coming around to the idea but Alex found she didn't hold it against her. Since she was dropped off at the flat every two weeks Bill had made sure to check in with Alex either by a quick phone call or email and it was a gesture Alex found greatly appreciated after never having a father figure in her life. Once Piper was home and settled they had been invited to spend the weekend at the Chapmans a fact both bill and Alex had kept a secret from Piper and Alex knew her lover would be shocked but hopefully thrilled.

Alex settled herself into one of the two garden chairs that where on the balcony and she reached for the cigarettes that were placed on the table and plucked one from the packet and placed it between her lips. Lighting up she took a deep drag and concentrated on the smoky swirls wafting across the air in front of her, Piper probably wouldn't be best pleased that she still indulged in the occasional cigarette but Alex found the nicotine calmed her nerves. Alex was hoping that Piper liked how she had decorated the place it wasn't to dissimilar to the colour scheme she had in her bedroom at the old apartment and she had continued a similar theme through to the living room. All in all Alex couldn't wait for Piper to come back couldn't wait to be living together once more and she made a vow to herself that this time they would make it work whatever it took she would do it because a life without Piper Chapman just wasn't a life at all.

* * *

Piper was buzzing with excitement waiting for CO Bell to organise her release papers was hell when she knew just through the grey door to her left was Alex. Piper could barely contain her excitement at seeing her again, getting to hold her lover in her arms, even though it had only been 6 days since they had last seen one another this time it was different this time she wouldn't have a time limit on how long she could tangle herself in Alex's comforting embrace. Visitation had been great but saying bye each week had been terrible and it was something Piper was glad that it was something she had to do no longer.

"Chapman we're all done here you ready?"

Not trusting her voice Piper just nodded her body practically shaking almost laughing when Bell almost cracked a smile in return. She followed practically skipping as Bell opened the door and she barrelled into the waiting room coming to an abrupt halt as she came face to face with the person she loved most in the world.

"Hey Kid"

Alex's smile stretched widely across her cheeks as she opened her arms wide and Piper wasted no time hurling herself into the embrace that felt like home.

"Hey..." Pipers voice caught in her throat the emotion overwhelming her for a moment.

"I hope your not snivelling into my cashmere jumper"

Piper laughed "No I'm holding it together. Just! Oh Alex I'm just so happy to see you!"

Alex nodded against her head and then pulled back smiling mischievously "What do you say think we should get out of here?"

Piper didn't reply instead she just ran to the door waving to Bell who actually chuckled as she dragged Alex along by the hand behind her.

"Where are you parked?"

"Oh we've got a lift" Piper raised her eyebrows curiously and Alex gestured to Pipers right smiling. As Piper looked to where Alex was pointing she squealed loudly and ran as fast as she could across the gravel.

"Cal! Cal I've missed you so much!" She collided with her brother who wrapped her up in a bear hug squeezing the life out of her, tickling her face with his beard.

"Well I thought it would be nice to meet you here so me and Alex came together"

Piper smiled and nodded along until her brain caught up with her brothers words "You came together?"

"No Alex teleported"

Piper just continued to stare and Cal rolled his eyes towards Alex "What do you see in her again"

Alex chuckled then ran a comforting hand up Pipers arm and across her shoulder blades "Of course we came together Pipes I wanted to come get you, Cal wanted to come get you so we came together"

Piper just looked at each of them still not quite believing they were both here "Ok I must be missing something here"

Alex pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her lips and at the contact Piper almost groaned god she had missed those lips "Was that it?"

"Not what I meant but yes I've definitely missed that" Alex kissed her again deeply entwining their tongues until cal cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"This is great an all and I'm happy for you both really but we could do with getting a wriggle on I would like to get home this side of midnight. You gonna be alright in the back with those legs stretch?"

"I'll make do Tramp don't worry about it" Cal cuffed Alex around the back of the head and Piper couldn't believe this was actually happening her brother and lover where getting on like they had known each other for years.

"Kid stop over thinking and get in the car it's all good"

The drive to their home was filled with laughs and easy banter it felt so good to be back out in the free world that Piper hadn't stopped smiling since they had set off. As they pulled up in front of the apartment building Cal carefully parked the car and pulled Piper into a back breaking hug "Look after yourself ok sis?" She nodded against his shoulder and told him she would see him soon.

Clambering out of the car she watched as Alex got out of the back and then leant into the drivers side window and gave Cal a one armed hug. As he drove off Alex sauntered up to her and slung an arm over her shoulder "I like your brother"

Still in disbelief Piper just nodded smiling "I like him too"

"You ready to see our home?"

"Yes but I just want to say something before we go in" Alex paused expectantly and Piper looked deeply into the green eyes she had missed so much "For me this is it now no more running away when shit gets real and if we fight we argue it out then talk about it. I want this so much I'm actually nervous and I-"

Piper was cut off by Alex's lips meeting her own and she allowed all her worries and fears to disappear as her tongue met Alex's in a heated embrace. The kiss lasted for several moments and when Alex pulled back and cupped her cheek Piper still felt as though she was in a daze.

"I get it Pipes but you don't need to be scared, trust me"

"I do" and Piper meant it with every fibre of her being.

"Good now where shall I start with the grand tour?"

At Alex's cocky smirk heat pooled into Pipers stomach and a wave of arousal flooded over her as her body realised it no longer had to wait. she pressed her lips back to Alex's running her tongue along her bottom lip as she whispered heatedly "Bedroom"

Alex's breath caught in her throat causing Piper to smirk into the kiss as she ran her hands down Alex's back to grasp at her lovers gorgeously pert arse "Follow me" Piper eagerly complied allowing Alex to lead her up the stairs to flat numbered 3a.

Piper only caught a glimpse of the living room before she was pushed against the closing door roughly Alex's lips attaching to her neck almost instantly biting and sucking the sensation causing her to bite back a moan. She tangled her hands into Alex's hair clutching her as close as possible and she ran her hand down Alex's back clutching her top into her fist needing to anchor herself to Alex for support. Piper brought one leg upwards slowly between Alex's legs pressing her thigh into her lovers jean clad covered sex feeling the heat radiating through the thick material.

"You want me Al?" Alex groaned loudly the noise empowering Piper and she flexed her thigh as Alex began to grind down hard.

"Fuck Pipes" the breathy moan was music to Pipers ears in prison they had always had to be quiet through fear of getting caught and Piper had missed hearing the sounds her lover made during sex. Alex's lips had moved to her collar bone making its way down to her chest and Piper wanted, no needed, to feel those luscious lips on her breasts. Pushing Alex back her breath hitched as she took in the primal look in Alex's eyes they were alight with lust causing goosebumps to break out over Pipers skin. Trying to look cool and collected Piper raised her top up over her shoulders and dropped it to the floor watching as Alex's mouth parted slightly. Next she reached behind her and unclasped her bra pulling the straps she eased them down her arms as slowly as possible covering her breasts with one arm she dropped her bra to the floor to join her shirt and raised one eyebrow.

"I'll ask you again do you want me?"

"So much"

Alex brought her hand to Pipers arm and slowly pulled it downwards so that her breasts where exposed "God I've missed those tits"

Piper giggled and took Alex's hands in her own placing them over her erect nipples that were straining for attention "Touch me"

Alex didn't need to be told twice. Her fingers roughly pinched and pulled at the sensitive flesh causing the heat to surge deep in her stomach and Piper felt her underwear dampen instantly with her arousal. Gasping and moaning Piper could barely keep herself upright and she was grateful when Alex wrapped a steadying arm around her waist. She felt Alex's tongue trace its way around her earlobe as her husky voice tickled her ear "Shall we go see the bed?"

"Yes" Pipers response was breathed out in a whisper and Alex took her hand and led her towards what was now to be their bedroom. Alex looked slightly nervous as she opened the bedroom door and Piper eagerly entered wanting to had of course described every item in detail she had purchased for the room but hearing about it just didn't do it justice and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her when she finally saw the room in its entirety.

"Oh Al it's beautiful" and it was with its dark green walls red bedding and grey and black picture frames it really did remind Piper of Alex's old apartment but with subtle differences like Pipers favourite candles and her antique chair with the pillow her grandmother gave her situated in the corner. The black four poster bed stood prominently along with two black dressers and a floor to ceiling bookshelf along one wall filled with all their favourites.

"Do you like it? We can change anything that your not sure on, anything at all" Piper just shook her head and pulled Alex until they were both sat down on the thick comfortable mattress.

"It's perfect"

Alex finally let out a smile a look of relief washing over her face and she chuckled "Good I was really fucking worried about showing you I just wanted to get it right"

"You did. I love you so much" Piper pressed a sweet kiss to Alex's lips which quickly turned more heated as Alex nipped and sucked at her lower lip.

"Now where were we" the heat in Alex's voice made Piper tremble and she lay down scooting backwards so that she was leaning against the four soft pillows propping herself up so she could see Alex still sitting at the end of the bed a predatory look in her eyes. Piper watched intently as Alex removed her top and jeans feeling her pulse jump at the sight of Alex clad in black and red lace it had been so long since she had seen anything other than standard issued white bra and panties that the sight of lace and French knickers made her throb with want. Just as it had been when they were first together Piper found it hard to comprehend that this beautiful woman actually chose her, wanted her and she marvelled at how special that made her feel.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

Alex just raised an eyebrow and smirked "I have an idea"

"Egotistical arse!"

Alex just grinned wildly not at all offended "Yet you love it"

Piper purred in response "I do ... Come here, come feel what you do to me"

Alex knelt down and began to crawl her up the bed removing Pipers jeans as she did so. Piper let her legs splay open as Alex's warm body came to rest on top of her own the comforting weight instantly making her feel alive with lust. Alex brought a wandering hand down to touch Piper through her own black lace knickers and Piper actually felt a hint of embarrassment at how wet the material was.

"You really have missed me haven't you" Piper could only moan in response and she arched her hips trying to gain more friction from Alex's hand "Ah ah ah patience is a virtue Piper"

"I don't bloody have any"

Alex hummed low in her throat "Well gain some otherwise you'll be getting yourself off"

Piper opened her eyes and pouted at Alex's smirking face "I've done enough of that these last few weeks thank you"

Alex smirked and began trailing hot wet kisses across Pipers chest sucking her nipples into her hot wet mouth causing Piper's eyelids to flutter shut and she grasped at Alex's head her fingers tangling into her hair "Have you been imagining this, me sucking on your tits, while you touched yourself my naughty girl" Piper couldn't reply she just moaned wantonly her hips straining against Alex's toned stomach desperate for contact "Yes ..."

Alex abruptly pulled back and Piper nearly cried out in frustration until Alex unhooked her bra her breasts finally escaping the lace prison and Pipers hands automatically raised to cup them. She dragged her hands across the hardened nipples as she kneaded and squeezed knowing how much Alex loved the sensation.

"Fuck Piper"

Smirking at the control she now held Piper sat up and began to trail her own hand down to Alex's hot core "I think you've missed me just as much as I've missed you" she pressed her fingers down hard on Alex's clit through her underwear loving the way Alex's hips bucked instantly against her hand. Sex between them had always been immense but Piper felt like this time it was truly something amazing and she was certain it was due to the fact she had felt like she had waited too long for them to be together, like this, once more. Alex ground down hard once, twice before she yanked Pipers hand upwards and brought it high above her head and it caught Piper off guard.

"I've waited too long to fuck you kid" Alexs voice was like liquid heat seeping deep into her very veins "Spread your legs"

Alex had always been dominant it was one of things Piper first loved about her and she had always been and would always be the willing participant. Kicking off her underwear she spread her legs wide watching keenly as Alex's eyes widened as she took in the view of her glistening core. Alex's gaze was primal and Piper wanted to feel Alex against her body now.

"Take them off I want to feel you naked it's been too long, far too long" Alex only nodded tossing her own knickers onto the floor then lay her body back down across Pipers. They both moaned loudly as there body's came together in all their naked glory there hardened clits brushing against one another their hips thrusting in desperation. Piper was almost delirious with need if she didn't cum soon she was certain she would explode with the tension that was currently building, swirling up inside her and fogging her mind.

"Please Al" Alex didn't need to be asked twice her long slender fingers danced there way down Pipers chest, her stomach across her hips until they came to rest on Pipers clit where they began rubbing in a circular motion.

"Fuck Kid you're so wet" Piper just groaned the delicious feeling causing her toes to clench in delight but still it wasn't enough. panting and writhing Piper grabbed Alex's face and kissed her hard her tongue invading Alex's mouth.

"I need you ... inside.., now .., fuck" those wonderful fingers moved tracing around her dripping entrance caressing her pussy lips as they trembled in delight. It was pure sweet torture and Piper twitched and moaned her hands clutching at Alex's shoulders she felt like she would cry with the need for release "Al..."

In one swift motion Alex buried three fingers into Pipers tight wet hole and her eyes clenched shut as her body arched upwards "Yesss... Fuck"

With each thrust of Alex's fingers Piper could feel herself getting closer to sweet release and she wrapped her arms around alex gripping her tightly as her body jerked and shuddered. Their writhing bodies where becoming slick with sweat their breathy pants echoing into the room. the sweet smell of sex permeating the air as Alex continued to thrust hard searching for that one spot that would make Piper see stars. Alex soon struck gold and all too soon Piper could feel her orgasm beginning to build up, coiling and tightening deep within her and she dug her nails in hard raking them down Alex's back causing her lover to curse lustfully in response.

"I'm .. close.. Al"

Alex's thrusting increased in pace and force and Piper could only clutch onto Alex desperately as she fought to prolong this sweet torture for that little bit longer. Piper desperately wanted Alex to cum with her and somehow through her lust hazed mind and shaking body she managed to bring her leg swiftly upwards to meet Alex's hot wet centre feeling her thigh instantly coated in Alex's dripping arousal. Alex let out a guttural groan and she began to grind down hard her pussy sliding up and down Pipers muscled thigh as she panted hard.

"Pipes look at me"

Alex's voice was strained with need and it took Piper two attempts to be able to open her eyes to look at her gorgeous brunette and when she did the look of her love and adoration across Alex's face alone was almost enough for her to lose herself there and then.

"I'm fucking close" Piper brought her hands to Alex's arse and pulled her down against her thigh harder increasing the friction between them causing Alex to pound into her in a frenzied response. Piper watched as Alex's face flushed, listened to her straining pants and felt herself rush towards the precipice her body teetering on the edge of release.

"Cum for me" and at Alex's whispered words Piper did instantly.

Her walls clenched and fluttered pulling Alex's fingers as deep as possible as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body igniting her every nerve ending and wetting the sheets she lay on. Her body jerked and shuddered and she couldn't control the words that came tumbling from her mouth "I love you, I love you, fuck, Alex, fuck, fuck"

Alex was still grinding hard against her leg and so Piper summoned the last of her control and forced her shaking fingers down to Alex's clit tweaking and pulling on the hardened nub watching through hooded eyes as Alex let out a loud moan. Alex's eyes fluttered shut, her mouth formed a perfect O and Pipers thigh was instantly saturated with her lovers release. Alex continued to thrust her body and fingers although slower now letting them both ride out every last bit of their orgasms together and Piper raised her head to kiss Alex tenderly trying to convey exactly how much she loved the dark haired woman in that one simple gesture.

Coming down from her high Piper shifted her hips feeling an instant loss as Alex slowly removed her soaked digits. Raising a heavy arm she brushed back Alex's hair from her face that had stuck to her sweaty forehead so that she could see into her lovers eyes.

"That was incredible"

Alex only smiled as she caught her breath her eyes crinkling and it amazed Piper that even with her laughter lines beginning to show more with age she thought Alex was more beautiful now than ever before. Gathering Alex in her arms Piper pulled them both under the covers immediately entwining her legs with Alex's longer ones and rested her head onto her chest so that she could hear her heart beating.

"You've knackered me out kid Christ I'm getting old"

Piper laughed "You're not that old yet" Alex just hummed in response "You're not! Anyway your still gorgeous I swear you're like a fine wine you're getting better with age" Piper winked and Alex laughed loudly at her cheesiness tickling her sides.

"Do you know I think this is what I missed most in prison"

"A proper bed?"

Piper tilted her head so she could see Alex's face running a gentle hand down her cheek and she shook her head "No this, me and you cuddling and chatting after sex we didn't get to do this in the chapel"

Alex smiled "You are right there fuck I was lucky if I even managed to get to see those perky little tits"

Piper laughed and then sighed contentedly as Alex pulled her closer. Piper felt as Alex shifted and she was turned over into her favourite position as Alex spooned her from behind and began to stroke her hand up and down her side.

"We always where inevitable weren't we Kid"

Piper found she couldn't agree more whatever happened in her life now she knew she could face head on with Alex by her side. Piper was truly happy, happier than she had been a long time and she smiled lovingly up at the person who made her life complete.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

As Alex pressed a soft kiss to her temple Piper allowed herself to be lulled to sleep safe in the knowledge that her love would still be there when she woke up and her heart and soul hummed in contentedness. Piper could now honestly say, hand on heart, that this was all she really needed to truly live.


End file.
